Adicción
by Nhessa
Summary: Ellos no eran hombres viciosos. No fumaban, no bebían y tampoco consumían drogas. Sin embargo, si alguien les hubiera preguntado si eran adictos, habrían dicho que sí. Sus adicciones tenían nombre y apellidos.B&E,A&J,R&E.  En pausa
1. ¿Quieres jugar?

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

Capitulo 1: _¿Quieres jugar?_

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

Como todas las mañanas a las nueve en punto, el ascensor se abrió con un suave campanilleo metálico. Emmett McCarty no tenía intención de mirarla, pero una vez más, fue incapaz de resistirse al repiqueteo de sus zapatos contra el _parqué_ oscuro.

Golpes sordos, huecos y seguros.

Él nunca pensó, que unos simples tacones pudieran llamar tanto su atención. Pero otra vez, no era sólo el delicado calzado de diseño lo que hacía que todas las mañanas esperara inquieto a que el reloj marcara las nueve. O que se humedeciera los labios incapaz de aguantar la sequedad en su boca, cuando las piernas que seguían dichos zapatos, aparecían en su campo de visión.

Y es que todo en ella lo volvía loco.

Desde la espesa mata de cabello rubio que acariciaba con gracia su cintura, hasta los diferentes tonos de esmalte que adornaban cada día sus uñas.

Emmett nunca fue un hombre vicioso. No fumaba, no bebía, tampoco jugaba o ingería drogas de cualquier tipo. Pero si le hubieran preguntado si tenía alguna adicción, tendría que reconocer que sí. Y su adicción tenía nombre y apellidos.

_Rosalie Lillian Hale._

Incluso su nombre le parecía erótico. El ronroneo de la primera "_r_" seguido de la suavidad de las dos últimas vocales.

_Rosalie…_

Pronunciar su nombre era igual que saborear un buen vino tinto; puro placer en cada una de las sílabas.

Todo hombre que la viera, tendría que admitir que ella era preciosa. La fantasía húmeda de cualquier hombre. La feminidad en estado puro. Y al escuchar su descripción, podrían compararla con una diosa. Porque esos ojos azules, tan claros como el agua del mar no podían pertenecer más que a una entidad divina. Y su cuerpo, delgado en donde debía serlo pero lleno de insinuantes curvas, de huecos oscuros y húmedos y de piel aterciopelada como la seda, estaba hecho para ser adorado.

Sin embargo, su apariencia no los llevaría a adivinar la realidad a la que se enfrentarían al conocerla.

Porque Rosalie Hale distaba mucho de ser un ángel.

Y quizás era por eso, por lo que Emmett era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

—McCarty—Un saludo glacial. Digno de la dama del hielo. Sin calidez o frases hechas. Una simple palabra que, por su sencillez, resultaba mucho más atrayente de lo que en realidad era. Y siempre dejaba a Emmett queriendo más.

—Buenos días señorita Hale—La voz enronquecida de él, no pasó desapercibida para ella, por supuesto.

Rosalie obtenía un especial placer al sentirse deseada. Le gustaba la forma en la que, cuando irrumpía en una habitación, se hacía el silencio. La excitaba la manera en la que Emmett esperaba estático hasta que ella llegaba a su puesto y murmuraba su apellido suavemente.

Él no respiró tranquilo hasta que Rosalie desapareció por el corredor. Carraspeó aturdido, se dio unos segundos para que su mente volviera del limbo y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo. Después de varios meses viéndola todos los días, le resultaba más fácil desembarazarse de la sensación de adormecimiento que lo atacaba con su presencia.

Aún así, podía recordar claramente el impacto brutal que recibió al verla por primera vez.

Recordaba con exactitud las cosquillas que bailaron en su estomago, el picor adormecido en la palma de sus manos. La ola de calor que comenzó en su cuello y se extendió vertiginosa a través de su cuerpo, para terminar palpitándole en la polla. Una dosis de adrenalina pura que lo sorprendió y acobardó por partes iguales.

Porque, joder, él no era ningún adolescente en plena pubertad. Pero su reacción fue la misma.

Y ella lo supo.

Lo supo y además se deleitó con el deseo que brillaba en esos ojos marrones.

Desde ese día, la rutina entre ellos no varió. Rosalie continuaba llegando justo a las nueve de la mañana, vestida con los mismos trajes de chaqueta y falda de siempre. Los silencios y las cabezas girándose al verla pasar, siguieron tan largos y pesados y los tacones de sus zapatos, continuaron emitiendo el mismo sonido día tras día. Y él la esperaba tan impaciente como en su primer encuentro, deseando verla separar los labios y murmurar su nombre con la suave cadencia de voz que Rose tan bien manejaba.

A simple vista, se diría que todo seguía igual.

Pero no era del todo cierto.

Si alguien se hubiera fijado con más detenimiento, habría advertido los pequeños cambios. Como el hecho de que Emmett no volviera a desayunar en la cafetería, y por el contrario, se dedicara a forcejear con la estropeada maquina del pasillo. O en la sonrisa pícara y orgullosa que perfilaba los labios de Rosalie al darle la espalda.

Pequeñas variaciones que por su intensidad, afectaban a los protagonistas.

A las diez y media de la mañana, los empleados de la segunda planta salieron en tropel para tomarse un merecido y acostumbrado descanso. Emmett aprovechó la pausa para ir al baño. Caminó por el corredor mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata asfixiante y obligatoria que debía usar. Como siempre, varios de sus compañeros se apelotonaban en grupo para fumarse un pitillo.

Emmett aguantó la respiración hasta llegar al inodoro.

—…Enserio, no sé cómo puede aguantarla. La zorra tiene un polvo, pero de ahí a casarse con ella…—Mark Sullivan. Uno de los contables de la compañía fumaba y despotricaba sin parar. Para variar, su misoginia saltaba a la vista. El tipo era incapaz de formar una frase coherente sin que la mitad de las palabras fueran insultos.

—Como decía mi padre, no compres la vaca si puedes obtener gratis la leche—Masculló Howard, el cabecilla por excelencia. Por supuesto, las risotadas halagadoras no se hicieron esperar.

Emmett recibió un codazo _cómplice_ de parte de Brian Wells, otro compañero que no destacaba precisamente por ser santo de su devoción.

—¿Qué?—Inquirió McCarty, más seco de lo que había pretendido.

—¡Ah!, ¿Es que no te has enterado?—Howard, que llevaba la voz cantante, aspiró una profunda calada de su _Marlboro_ y anunció con burla:—La dama de hielo se casa tío—Volvió a reírse despectivo.

Pero Emmett no estaba escuchando, porque el anuncio le había pesado en el estomago igual que un saco de piedras.

Disimuló, por supuesto, pero se sintió tan enfermo y apaleado como un perro viejo.

_¿Se casa?_

—Oh—Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear. Suficiente para que Howard, Mark y Brian se dieran por satisfechos y siguieran chismorreando.

No podía decir que la noticia le pillara de sorpresa, ya que era bien sabido que Rosalie estaba comprometida desde hacía varios meses con uno de los socios de la empresa. Royce King. Emmett no lo conocía en persona, pero si había escuchado varios comentarios sobre él. Las mujeres de la empresa lo veían como _un gran partido_ y los hombres solían criticarlo porque en realidad, le tenían un poco de envidia. El tipo era asquerosamente rico, apuesto y de buena familia. Características llamativas para ambos géneros, aunque no por las mismas razones.

Fue la segunda vez en su vida que Emmett sintió celos. Celos agrios y corrosivos, tan densos como el petróleo crudo, que bajaron por su garganta y le ardieron en la boca del estomago. Ya los había experimentado, la primera vez y aunque no tan fuertes, cuando supo que _ella_ estaba comprometida pero no por eso podría acostumbrarse o aceptarlos.

Emmett sabía que Rosalie no era mujer para él. . Nunca lo sería. Eran diferentes y pertenecían a mundos distintos. Pero no por saberlo le resultaba menos doloroso.

Salió del baño y volvió a su cubículo.

La mañana pasó tan lenta, que incluso sintió deseos de aporrear el reloj para que comenzara a moverse con normalidad. A las una de la tarde, se saltó el almuerzo y bajó al parque para despejarse un poco. El aire, aunque no tan puro como en los campos de su ciudad natal, limpió sus pulmones y le devolvió la claridad mental que necesitaba. No podía hacer nada para dejar de sentirse como una mierda, pero al menos lo intentaba y eso ya era "_algo_".

Sin embargo no era el único con un ataque de enfermedad repentina. Rosalie Hale no se sentía mucho mejor.

Sentada detrás de su brillante escritorio de caoba, enredaba y desenredaba una y otra vez un mechón de su cabello. Aunque ella apenas era conciente. Para muchas mujeres, el día anterior habría sido como un sueño hecho realidad.

¿Para ella? Era una jodida encerrona.

La fiesta a la que había asistido con Royce lucía tan ostentosa como el vestido negro y brillante que él había escogido para ella. Los peces gordos se sonreían unos a otros y se palmeaban la espalda orgullosos de su insignificante aporte a la sociedad. Y seguramente si alguien les hubiera preguntado a qué beneficencia serían destinados los fondos que recaudaran, el cincuenta por ciento no habría sabido responder. Entonces la fiesta había dado un giro radical cuando Royce King subió al escenario con una sonrisa autosuficiente, para pedir matrimonio a Rosalie públicamente. Por supuesto ella podría haber dicho que no, pero las enseñanzas arcaicas de su madre habían arraigado con profundidad en sus costumbres.

Así que eso era todo. Royce no sólo había comprado un diamante del tamaño de la cabeza de un bebé, sino que también había apartado fecha en la iglesia y en el mejor hotel de Manhattan para el banquete nupcial. La luna de miel sería en _Saint-Tropez_ y su próxima vivienda, la finca familiar de los King a las afueras de Manhattan. El hecho de que ella no quisiera dejar su trabajo era irrelevante para su prometido. Él jamás permitiría otro arreglo.

—Mi mujer debe estar en mi casa—Y punto. No había más que objetar.

Y es que la palabra favorita de King, siempre había sido _mío._

Rosalie se peinó el cabello con los dedos, alisó su falda y salió de la oficina. Su secretaria la recibió con una sonrisa cautelosa, pero ella no se la devolvió. Se limitó a dictarle lo que quería de almuerzo y asegurarse de que la muchacha cumplía con sus obligaciones. Después volvió a encerrarse en su jaula de oro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esa tarde en la empresa, se celebraba la junta anual por el término del año fiscal. Y todos los departamentos debían asistir con la detallada información que les requerían.

Emmett caminó hacía la sala de juntas sujetando varias carpetas contra su cadera.

—Mm benditas reuniones anuales. ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas?—Ironizó Isabella Swan que apareció a la altura de Emmett por el corredor. Él le sonrió, como siempre. Esa chica le agradaba. Y a veces se preguntaba por qué no podía fijarse en alguien tan sencilla como Bella. Porque ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Delicada, fina, femenina, inteligente y muy atractiva. Quizás no al estilo erótico de Rosalie. Pero la ternura también mueve montañas. Y además ella no tenía un anillo en el dedo, lo que le sumaba varios puntos.

—Me apetece tanto como meter la cabeza en el horno— Emmett siguió el juego con soltura y Bella soltó una risita cómplice mientras se reunían con los demás.

El ambiente en la junta no tardó en convertirse en algo soporífero y difícil de respirar. Una veintena de cabezas se movían al unísono siguiendo el ritmo del hombre que hablaba y señalaba complicadas graficas, en ese momento. El olor a café y la calidez del aire acondicionado, hicieron que Emmett reprimiera varios bostezos. Trató de concentrarse en el puntero de metal con el que su compañero señalaba las cifras pero fue incapaz, así que se limitó a cruzar los brazos y centrarse en no quedarse dormido.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la sala, Rosalie seguía los movimientos de Emmett con ansias.

No era la primera vez que se lo comía con los ojos. Y es que el tipo era una tentación para los sentidos. Los rizos oscuros que se adherían graciosamente a su cráneo recio y fuerte se perdían en la oscuridad de la habitación. Una ristra de luz se colaba por la ventana y apuntaba justo a los ojos marrones y expresivos de él. Con los brazos cruzados, los músculos de sus hombros se tensaban, creando pequeñas arrugas en la camisa _gris marengo_ que usaba ese día. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared del fondo. Él siempre solía apartarse de la mesa central donde la mayoría de los empleados se hacinaban en las reuniones. Y ésta vez, ella había hecho lo mismo.

Con la cabeza apoyada contra la persiana grisácea de la ventana del rincón, Rosalie continuó su insistente escrutinio hacía Emmett. Y no paró de observarlo hasta que él le devolvió la mirada.

Porque ésta vez, ella no se iba a conformar con verlo y jugar con él en su imaginación. Hoy quería algo más y lo tendría.

Emmett se sintió observado. No le resultaba incomodo, pero sí curioso, así que paseó la mirada por la sala y chocó de frente con dos ojos intensamente centrados en él. No pudo evitar absorber la visión con codicia. Los muslos tersos y pálidos de Rose estaban cruzados a la altura de la rodilla, la falda se había deslizado hacía arriba. Tenía los brazos apoyados a cada lado del asiento y la cabeza contra el ventanal.

Rose mordió su labio inferior cuando consiguió su propósito y tuvo la atención de Emmett. Deslizó la mano dentro de su bolso, y sin apartar la mirada, tecleó un rápido _sms._ Tuvo que apretar los labios para controlar la risa, cuando vio que él respingaba en su asiento por la vibración de su móvil.

Con disimulo, él aceptó el _mensaje_ y leyó las siguientes palabras:

"_¿Quieres jugar?"_

Emmett no tuvo tiempo para reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Lo disfrazó de _tos_ y el alivio se mezcló con la punzada de deseo que recorrió su espalda. Observó fijamente a Rosalie a través de la sala y asintió imperceptiblemente.

Ella soltó el aliento y volvió a teclear con rapidez.

El segundo _sms_ decía así:

"_Quítate la corbata"_

Emmett ni siquiera se planteó la petición. Llevó los dedos al trozo de tela que colgaba encima de su tórax y lo desanudó con presteza. Unos segundos después, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver que Rosalie se deshacía de la chaqueta de su traje. Incluso en la oscuridad y con la distancia que había entre ellos, él pudo atisbar los pechos llenos que se apretaban contra la seda blanca de la camisa de ella. Tragó saliva y aceptó el tercer mensaje.

"_Desabrocha dos botones de tu camisa_"

Y lo hizo. La piel bronceada de él lucía tan suave al tacto que Rosalie tuvo que clavar las uñas contra las palmas de sus manos para evitar caer en la tentación. Temblando apenas, ella fue reciproca y acarició con las uñas la piel de su escote. Despacio, empujó los dos primeros botones de su camisa hasta que estuvieron fuera del _ojal_. Volvió a acariciarse, ésta vez asegurándose de que la tela de su camisa se abriera detrás de sus dedos. Sus pechos se apretaban justo en la zona donde el cierre frontal se clavaba contra su piel.

Emmett siguió ansioso los movimientos de Rosalie. Con parsimonia, ella se introdujo sus dedos índice y medio en la boca, los humedeció y después los deslizó entre sus apretados senos. Sonrió satisfecha al ver cómo él se removía inquieto en su silla.

Era un juego de reciprocidad donde ella daba las órdenes y esperaba que él las cumpliera.

"Sácate la camisa de los pantalones"

A Emmett le fue imposible aplacar la sonrisa plena que se dibujó en sus labios. Oh sí, ella sabía lo que hacía, porque él estaba duro como una piedra y si la luz se encendía en ese momento, al menos tendría algo con lo que tapar el bulto tenso que latía contra su muslo.

Rosalie se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua y escribió el quinto _sms._

"Deja el móvil encima de tu polla, quiero que vibre sobre ti"

Ésta vez, Emmett estaba preparado y el gemido no escapó de su garganta. Con cuidado, dejó el aparato contra su miembro hinchado y abrió un poco más las piernas.

Rosalie reclinó la cabeza hacía atrás; colocó las manos encima de sus pechos y los acarició con maestría. Le excitaba saber que en cualquier momento, alguien podía mirar en su dirección y ver lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo que de verdad tensó su clítoris fue saber que él haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Se pellizcó los pezones y apretó los muslos, cerró los ojos e imaginó que eran las manos grandes y recias de Emmett las que exploraban su cuerpo.

Él por su parte, extrañó la dosis de oxigeno que se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones. Su pulso se había disparado y la calidez de la sala, se convirtió en calor sofocante. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien y bajó hasta su cuello, para después seguir un camino hacía el sur y desaparecer en su ombligo.

Rosalie continuó acariciándose con una mano y con la otra tecleó la próxima orden.

"_Suelta la hebilla de tu cinturón"_

Emmett aguantó la vibración deliciosa que golpeó contra su entrepierna. No gimió, aunque le hubiera gustado. En vez de eso, mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior y sin apartar el aparato de aquella zona sensible hizo lo que se le exigía. La hebilla de metal tintineó contra el soporte, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Ella siguió ansiosa cada uno de los movimientos de él. Sin darse cuenta apenas, había comenzado a restregar sus muslos uno contra otro con fuerza. Y la tensión que crecía en su vientre la hacía respirar entre cortado. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas, la falta se saliva en la lengua y las palpitaciones rítmicas de su entrepierna. Su próximo movimiento fue algo más torpe por la necesidad. Abrió los muslos y respiró profundamente cuando el aire caliente golpeó su sexo. Emmett pudo ver con claridad el triangulo blanco de su ropa interior. La postura de ella era de lo más excitante. Los muslos entre abiertos, revelando ese trozo de tela que se abrazaba a lo más íntimo de su ser, invitaban a ser lamidos.

"Acaríciate para mí"

Emmett asintió secamente. Aunque lo que en verdad deseaba es que fueran las manos de Rosalie las que sujetaran su miembro. Metió la mano dentro de su bóxer. Estaba ardiendo y una gota de semen perlaba la punta roma. La usó para lubricarse levemente, rodeó la cabeza de su erección y con suavidad, comenzó a masturbarse.

Rosalie separó los labios con una exhalación. Su lengua tomó vida propia al recorrer su labio superior, deseosa de estar en otro lugar, de reemplazar las manos de él. Estaba tan excitada que podía oler la lubricación caliente entre sus piernas. Colocó el bolso contra uno de los brazos de la silla y bajó la mano hasta su sexo. Se sorprendió apretando la mandíbula ante la sensibilidad extrema en la que se encontraba. Sólo un toque había hecho falta para que las palpitaciones se intensificaran con furia.

_Joder, cómo deseaba correrse. _

Con las yemas de los dedos apartó el encaje blanco de sus bragas y presionó el nudo tenso que era su clítoris con el índice. El placer la recorrió en oleadas, subió por su columna y tensó los músculos de sus brazos. Estaba tan ansiosa que comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

Y Emmett estaba en las mismas. No pensaba en que quedaría pegajoso y bañado de su propio semen si lograba correrse. No pensaba en que alguien podía estar viéndolos. De hecho, no estaba pensando en absoluto. Lo único que podía hacer era subir y bajar su mano, acariciarse la punta hinchada y morderse la lengua para evitar rugir.

"_Quiero que me folles"_

Él ni siquiera la vio teclear. Pero las palabras en la pantalla del móvil fueron suficientes para que sus testículos se tensaran y su orgasmo estallara en mil pedazos. El mundo entero pareció enmudecer por un segundo. Con las caderas ligeramente encorvadas hacía arriba, se dejó llevar mientras contemplaba con hambre los movimientos circulares que Rosalie se regalaba a sí misma pensando en él.

Ella supo el momento exacto en el que él se corrió. Incluso imaginó que podía olerlo, saborearlo y fue ése pensamiento el que desató su propia liberación.

Y justo cuando el último pinchazo de placer recorrió los labios húmedos de su sexo, alguien volvió a encender la luz.

Emmett y Rosalie tenían la misma expresión congestionada y turbada en el rostro.

Él parpadeó rápidamente y reprimió una mueca de disgusto al notar la humedad pringosa de su boxer. Ella fingió aprobación cuando su superior la buscó con la mirada esperando los halagos, mientras que disimuladamente volvía a colocarse bien la camisa y se tapaba los muslos con la falda.

Pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza.

"_Ha merecido la pena_".

_Continuará…_

_._

_.._

…

_**N/A**__: Bueno. Primero que todo, a las que llegaron hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado igual que yo disfruté escribiendo. Ésta historia es un proyecto original que escribí hace tiempo, pero hace unos días, leí un libro de Megan Hart me llegó la inspiración y pensé que con unos ligeros cambios, ésta historia sería perfecta para nuestros personajes favoritos. _

_No sé cuántos capítulos más tendrá, pero la historia de Emmett y Rose se mezclará con la de Jasper con Alice y de Bella con Edward. Los seis serán protagonistas, así que aunque en el sumary diga Bella/ Edward (los elegí porque son mi pareja favorita), podría haber elegido cualquier otra. ¡Espero que les guste! Un besito._


	2. El especial de Alice

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

Capitulo 2: El especial de Alice.

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

La reunión anual terminó, aunque había parecido imposible minutos atrás, cuando las ansias de cerrar los ojos eran tan fuertes como un tren de carga.

JasperWhitlock había llegado tarde para el café. Y aún no sabía cómo había podido permanecer despierto sin una buena dosis de cafeína, durante la soporífera reunión en la sala de juntas.

Se dejó arrastrar por la corriente de personas que caminaban por el pasillo, de vuelta a sus cubículos. Por suerte, él contaba con su propia oficina y solo pensar en verse metido en uno de esos espacios cerrados por tres paneles de aluminio le ponía el vello de punta.

Jasper evitaba los lugares cerrados. Y a las personas hacinadas. Por desgracia, los cubículos cumplían ambos requisitos para ganarse el odio del joven.

Paró en la desvencijada maquina del pasillo, que antiguamente había dado buenos capuchinos e incluso algunos descafeinados cremosos y que en la actualidad, únicamente escupía una especie de agua marrón, que los jefes se empeñaban en llamar "_café_".

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un par de monedas y las dejó caer en la ranura. Luego pulsó el único botón que aún servía y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y continuó esperando.

Maldijo y apretó la mandíbula. Él no solía perder los estribos con facilidad. Pero el día había sido una mierda de principio a fin, estaba cansado, acalorado y frustrado. Y por sus cojones que iba a destrozar la maquina de una puñetera vez.

Empuñó la mano y la retiró hacía atrás a la altura de su cabeza. Sólo un puñetazo serviría para que las tripas metálicas de la maquina se desparramaran por el suelo. Quizás romperla no lo haría sentirse mejor, pero merecía la pena comprobarlo y además, ahora era incapaz de parar.

—Yo que tu no lo haría—Jasper sintió lo mismo que sentiría un globo al desinflarse.

La voz llegó desde atrás, resonó en sus oídos, repiqueteó en su cerebro y le vibró en la garganta.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Dio la vuelta lentamente y descubrió a la dueña de la voz que lo había traspasado como un bisturí.

Ella era pequeña. Casi infantil. Todo en esa mujer era delgado, fino, delicado o pequeño.

Sus pies, enfundados en unos tacones negros satinados y amarrados al tobillo, tenían el mismo tamaño que los de una niña de catorce años.

Jasper recorrió con la mirada las piernas esbeltas y torneadas, desde el comienzo del tobillo hasta la tela negra y suelta de la falda. Siguió subiendo por aquel cuerpo menudo, centrándose en la forma redondeada de las caderas y en el punto exacto donde la falda se estrechaba y abrazaba su cintura. La mujer usaba una camisa_ fucsia_ de seda y la tela oprimía sus pequeños pechos. El último botón abierto, revelaba una porción de piel pálida; suave incluso a la vista. El cabello negro azabache le acariciaba con gracia los hombros estrechos. La manga de la camisa terminaba justo a la altura de las axilas, y allí se juntaba con unos brazos esbeltos, salpicados de vello dorado.

Y aunque la visión de aquel cuerpo refinado bastó para que Jasper sintiera la garganta reseca, fue su rostro lo que hizo que se le dilataran las pupilas.

Los ojos de aquella mujer parecían recién lustrados. Brillaban de una forma casi hipnótica, tan llamativos como un luceros. Las pestañas tupidas y oscuras hacían que el verde oscuro del iris pareciera incandescente. La nariz, perlada con diminutas pecas castañas, terminaba justo donde comenzada la zona suave que precedía a los labios. Y _joder, qué labios._ Perfilados y rojizos. Carnosos y húmedos.

Los labios perfectos para un beso perfecto.

Jasper parpadeó cuando la joven curvó la boca en una sonrisa llena de pequeños dientes blancos. Y sí, se sintió un poco estúpido al darse cuenta de que había pasado al menos dos minutos mirándola embobado. Sin embargo, si ella se dio cuenta, lo disimuló bastante bien.

—Hola—Murmuró. El borboteo en su estomago no se hizo esperar

_¿Hola, Whitlock_? _¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?_

—Hola—Y de nuevo esa voz. Jasper se sintió aún más ridículo al pensar que aquella muchacha parecía tener las cuerdas vocales hechas de plata y cristal—¿La dejarás vivir?—Él trató de encontrarle un sentido a las palabras. Y le costó tanto, que ella tuvo que señalar la maquina con la cabeza para que él asintiera con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Si—Musitó cohibido.

¿Por qué no salía ahora todo aquel carisma suyo que la gente solía halagar? ¿Por qué delante de esa mujer no encontraba alguna frase fresca, original y graciosa? ¿Por qué su lengua parecía reacia a despegársele del paladar?

—¿Quieres café?—Jasper apartó la vista del suelo, la clavó en esos ojos verdes que habían absorbido toda la luz del pasillo y asintió.

Entonces fue como si con su mudo _"sí"_ encendiera un interruptor en alguna zona del cuerpo de ella.

La pequeña se convirtió en una bola de energía que comenzó a abrir y a cerrar termos en un carrito plateado que, hasta ese momento, Jasper no había advertido. Ella parloteaba y se movía de una forma tan graciosa, que él se sorprendió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—…_Capuchino_. _Descafeinado._ _Latte_. Café _mocha._ Sólo, con leche…— La lista seguía saliendo de sus labios. Parecía interminable y Jasper así lo deseó, sólo para poder seguir escuchándola hablar—Y el café especial _"Alice"._ Mi propia receta secreta—Sin poder evitarlo, el joven enarcó las cejas.

Ya tenía su nombre.

_Alice. _

Le pareció el sonido más dulce de la tierra. Casi utópico. Y no, no estaba exagerando. Todo lo que veía en Alice le resultaba perfecto y le llenaba la lengua de un dulzor extraño y agradable.

—Perfecto—Susurró Jasper.

Alice arrugó sus delgadas cejas.

—¿Perfecto? Bueno, no sé si alguno de estos cafés sea _perfecto_…Pero saben bastante bien—Jasper se soltó a reír. Fue inevitable.

La mueca suave de ella, el tonillo irónico de su voz y la mano que había colocado contra su pequeña cadera lo hizo estallar en carcajadas.

Después de unos segundos, Alice se contagió y acompañó a aquel joven tan extraño con carcajadas que parecían tintineos suaves de campanillas.

—Me refería al "_especial de Alice"_—Él ahogó un último espasmo de risa y señaló los termos de café—Suena perfecto—Añadió.

Ella asintió, aún sonriente y levantó la botella de aluminio aislante con maestría. Sacó varios vasos de plástico rojo y vertió una cantidad aceptable del cálido líquido. El olor de aquel café, era irresistible. Una mezcla de granos tostados, con leche, canela, vainilla, chocolate y algo más que él no supo adivinar.

Alice le tendió el vaso.

Cuando los dedos de ambos se rozaron, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era la primera vez que sentía esa especie de cosquilleo al tocar a una persona.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios. El café le llenó la lengua. El sabor explotó en el comienzo de su garganta y Jasper gimió. Era exquisito.

Alice sonrió, entre orgullosa y turbada.

El gemido de él, había ido directo a su entrepierna.

—Delicioso—Murmuró. Ella asintió mientras apretaba sus muslos disimuladamente. El roce de las medias fue más un sentimiento que un sonido, aún así, levantó la vista, un tanto alarmada por si él la había escuchado—Disculpa si soy demasiado entrometido, pero ¿Dónde trabajas?—Preguntó Jasper. Una frase golpeó la mente de Alice.

"_Métete todo lo que quieras"_

Y se sonrojó violentamente. Por suerte, Jasper lo atribuyó a un ataque de humildad.

—Tengo mi propia cafetería. Es pequeña y la inauguración fue hace muy poco. Pero por ahora me va bien—Él asintió y aunque pareciera ridículo, se sintió _jodidamente_ orgulloso de Alice. Al ver que el joven no decía nada, ella continuó—Una amiga me ayudó con ésta empresa. Y los jefazos acaban de pedirme que sea yo la que traiga los desayunos todos los días—Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Estaba tan feliz. Y tendría que agradecerle a Bella por haberla ayudado tanto. Jasper a su vez, se alegró tanto que deseó tener a la amiga de Alice enfrente para besarla y darle las gracias un millón de veces.

—Yo…—Al mismo tiempo que Jasper hablaba, otra voz resonó en el pasillo.

Justo detrás de ellos.

—¡Jazz! Joder llevo buscándote todo el día—Alice se dio la vuelta y fingió ordenar su carrito. Sin embargo no pudo reprimir la sonrisita que se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar el nombre de ese joven.

_Jazz._

Le pareció que encajaba a la perfección con él.

—Edward…Lo siento tío me entretuve…—Jasper señaló significativamente con la cabeza hacía la muchacha que estaba detrás de él.

Eso fue lo único que impidió que Edward despotricara contra su mejor amigo.

En vez de eso, le dijo:

—Vale, te espero en tu oficina—Jasper asintió, demasiado agradecido para evitar que se reflejara en su mirada.

Entonces se dio la vuelta. Un desagradable pinchazo golpeó en su estomago al darse cuenta de que Alice ya estaba al final del corredor. Arrastraba su carrito y tarareaba entretenida.

_Se marchaba…_

Y aunque Jazz pensó en correr tras ella, no lo hizo. Uno porque aunque él sintiera que tenía derecho a perseguirla, en realidad no era así. Y dos, porque tenía la certeza de que volvería a verla.

Así que respiró profundamente, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía su oficina. No sin antes arrugar la frente preguntándose por qué Emmett McCarty tenía aquella bobalicona sonrisa en la cara.

El resto del día pareció interminable.

Edward trajo más trabajo y Jazz se lo "_agradeció"_ con un saludo del dedo medio. Incluso el _tic tac_ del reloj le parecía asquerosamente monótono. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera había podido tirar el vaso térmico de plástico rojo donde Alice le sirvió el delicioso café. Como si conservarlo la acercara más a ella o algo así…

Era incapaz de quitarse esos ojos de la cabeza. O ese cabello que lucía igual de suave y tupido que un montón de hebras de seda. Se sentía obligado a rememorar una y otra vez la sonrisa suave de esos labios carnosos, la mirada dulce cuando bromeó con él. El sonido gracioso de su risa de cristal.

Para él, Alice parecía una muñeca a escala real. Una muñeca llena de secretos que él quería descubrir.

Esa noche apenas durmió, el pijama lo molestaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía una especie de presión expectante en el estomago y se sorprendía a sí mismo tratando de recordar cómo se respiraba correctamente.

Y la mañana siguiente, le dio los "_buenos días_" con una erección tan descomunal, que su primer pensamiento fue que la piel de su polla se había quedado pequeña.

No tuvo más remedio que aliviarse a sí mismo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el mármol frío de la ducha, abrió los muslos y deslizó una mano por su cuerpo. Los rizos oscuros de su pubis cosquillearon contra las yemas de sus dedos. Dejó que el agua cayera encima de su piel caliente y sin más, se acarició de arriba abajo, alternando entre fuertes fricciones húmedas y suaves caricias sobre la redondeada punta rosa. El agua bajaba en cascada, le golpeaba contra la nuca y se extendía en ondas a través de su ancha espalda. Y cuando se corrió, sólo pudo pensar en el nombre de aquella mujer que había aterrizado en su mundo para volverlo loco de deseo.

_Alice…_

Fue el mejor orgasmo por masturbación de toda su vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A las nueve menos cinco, Jasper traspasó las puertas acristaladas de la empresa, saludó con una sonrisa a la recepcionista y se colocó en fila para acceder al ascensor.

Detrás de él, sonaron los golpeteos secos de unos tacones al acercarse, y aunque el corazón se le aceleró al pensar que era ella, tampoco le molestó ver a Rosalie Hale colocarse detrás para esperar en la fila.

—Whitlock—Saludó ella, tan escueta como siempre. Jasper le sonrió y para su gran sorpresa, ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Justo cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta dos. Rosalie salió la primera y caminó con elegancia hacía la zona donde se encontraba su oficina. Como siempre, varias cabezas se giraron al verla pasar. Jasper suspiró risueño.

_Qué predecibles podían ser sus compañeros de género._

Una vez en su oficina, fue incapaz de comenzar a trabajar. Miraba una y otra vez su reloj de pulsera y luego lo comparaba con el que colgaba en la pared. Tamborileaba los dedos contra la caoba de su escritorio y silbaba la misma melodía que la sensual muñequita del café había tarareado el día anterior.

Cuando el _tic tac_ del reloj paró en las diez y media, su estomago pareció hervir.

Se sentó de cara a la puerta de su oficina e inconscientemente, practicó varias sonrisas para la mujer que tanto deseaba ver. Cambió una y otra vez de postura, subió y bajo los pies de la mesa, se atusó el cabello y luego volvió a despeinarse.

Había vuelto a la jodida adolescencia.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

—Buenos días—Cantó una voz.

Jasper fue incapaz de mantener la sonrisa. No era Alice. Era Isabella Swan, una agradable muchacha que trabajaba para la presidencia de la empresa como asistente personal.

Si bien Bella le agradaba, la burbuja de felicidad en la que había estado sumido desde el día anterior, le explotó en la cara, porque no era a ella precisamente a quien esperaba con ansia.

—Hola Bella—Saludó, incapaz de darle a su voz un toque jovial.

—¿Llego en mal momento?—Isabella titubeó, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Y Jasper se sintió mal.

—No, no. Está bien. Lo siento es que estaba distraído—Ella pareció aceptar la excusa. Porque asintió, dejó el café en la mesa y le sonrió distraídamente.

—Se supone que Alice tendría que traer el café a ésta planta, pero tuvo un problema—Jasper volvió a experimentar ese estrujón agradable que se apretaba en su estomago cada vez que recordaba a la muñequita. Pero se disolvió de inmediato al comprender las palabras.

—¿Un problema? ¿Qué problema? ¿Ella está bien?—Bella reclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, sorprendida por la reacción desmedida de Jasper. Pero se recompuso y pensó que por el hecho de que Jazz había conocido a Alice, y él solía ser alguien con bastante empatía, tenía sentido que se preocupara.

—No—Aseguró—Ella está bien. Lo que pasa es que su novio tuvo un pequeño percance con la moto—Al ver la extraña mueca de Jasper, como si de pronto le doliera el estomago, Bella se mordió la lengua. Por supuesto, había dado demasiada información. ¿Qué diablos le interesaba a él el novio de su mejor amiga?

Pero Jasper sí que se sintió enfermo.

Enfermo de celos.

La parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que era estúpido sentirse así. Ridículo. Pero la otra parte. La parte que lo había instado a acariciarse pensando en la deliciosa mujer que había conocido el día anterior, punzaba y se retorcía histérica, tratando de desmenuzarse y romperse por la horrorosa noticia.

Jasper no escuchó la salida de Bella. Ni siquiera dijo nada. Se limitó a estrujar su corbata con saña y torturarse por su imbecilidad. Por supuesto que tenía novio. Una mujer como ella era como un pastel de chocolate en medio del patio de un colegio de primaria. Irresistible.

Y para él, prohibida.

Por supuesto los días pasaron ajenos a la amargura en la que se iba sumiendo Jasper. Durante una semana, no volvió a ver a Alice. Y tampoco supo que ella también pensaba en él, con la misma intensidad que él en ella. En esos días, que Edward había calificado como días oscuros, Jasper se reprochó por obsesivo, se odió por imbecil y se torturó por pervertido. Porque no podía evitar volver a evocar sus recuerdos para acariciarse una y otra vez, mientras imaginaba que era ella la que lo tocaba.

Fue el lunes siguiente de conocerla, cuando la vio de nuevo.

Justo una semana de separación que había servido para que ambos se sintieran como obsesivos compulsivos.

—Buenos días—Jasper se tensó de la cabeza a los pies. Tragó saliva y fue incapaz de moverse.

Miraba por la ventana y sólo su cabello dorado sobresalía del alto respaldo de la silla. Alice temblaba y apretaba las manos para evitar que los termos terminaran en el suelo. Poco a poco, él se dio la vuelta en su silla. Las ruedas chirriaron contra el _parqué_ oscuro, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

Ese día, la camisa de Alice era celeste. Un azul claro y profundo, del mismo tono que los ojos de Rosalie Hale. Y él se dedicó a empaparse de ese color todo lo que pudo, mientras que ella giraba el carrito con habilidad y cerraba la puerta con una pequeña patada.

—Buenos días—Terminó musitando Jasper. No se sentía incomodo, pero sí tenso como el demonio. Y cuando ella se agachó con naturalidad, y su pequeño trasero con forma de melocotón se proyecto hacía él, pensó que estallaría. Carraspeó y aflojó su corbata—Pensé que no volverías más—Intentó darle un tono bromista a la frase, pero por desgracia, sonó a reproche y Alice respingó.

—Teniendo en cuenta que trabajo aquí, igual que _tú_, era un poco difícil no volver…—No era indignación lo que Alice sentía. Más bien era decepción.

_¿Y qué querías bonita? ¿Qué te follara contra la pared?_

Alice parpadeó con rapidez, cuando la respuesta tajante que emitió su cerebro fue _"Sí"._

—¿Especial?—Preguntó ronca. Jasper asintió, aunque ella no pudo verlo, sin embargo su respuesta fue otra.

—No—Dijo—Quiero café solo—Mintió.

Alice apretó los labios, sirvió el pedido, se giró y lo depositó en el escritorio con demasiada fuerza. El café salpicó varios papeles y ambos permanecieron en un tenso silencio observando las gotitas oscuras.

—Llevo toda la semana…—,_ Follándome mi propia mano mientras pienso en ti_—…pensando en ti—Alice se estremeció y Jasper se mordió la lengua. Había estado a punto de decir la primera frase que había pensando.

Casi.

—Yo también—_Quiero que me pongas contra la pared._ Y Alice también se mordió la lengua.

Quizás, si ambos hubieran podido ver la mente del otro, habrían sido sinceros. Como no podían, fueron corteses.

Pero esa no fue la última vez que se vieron. Y la imaginación, al igual que el dolor, tiene muchas facetas. El placer vendría, por supuesto, y ambos lo acogerían con los brazos abiertos, pero por el momento, tendrían que conformarse con las fantasías que explotaban en sus mentes adictas.

_Continuará…_

_._

_.._

…

**N/A: **_**En fin, ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Es que amo a ésta pareja! Son tan lindos, tan tiernos. Jazz es siempre bueno y malo, dulce y salado. Me encanta su personalidad y Alice, bueno ¿Quién no ama a Alice? En fin, espero que les haya gustado, próximo chap. Bella y Edward.**_


	3. La próxima vez

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo tres:** _La próxima vez._

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

Edward Masen jamás habría podido imaginar la tormenta de pasiones que se desataba imparable en el despacho de su mejor amigo, justo en ese momento.

Él sabía que algo iba mal, últimamente su amigo parecía una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, pero no preguntó y Jasper tampoco explicó nada.

Además, Edward tenía otros asuntos entre manos.

La mañana pasó volando en el pequeño estudio que él había arreglado y convertido en una oficina privada en el centro de Manhattan. Sus dedos volaban diestros sobre los documentos que poblaban su mesa. El trabajo bien hecho siempre le producía una especie de placer. Se sentía pleno, feliz. Y no necesitaba más para estar bien.

Al menos no hasta esa tarde.

El día había amanecido lluvioso. Los charcos de agua sucia, por la mezcla del polvo impregnado en el asfalto, salpicaron varias veces contra la pernera de su pantalón. La llovizna helada perló su cabello, dándole un aspecto casposo. Y le caló hasta los huesos, haciéndolo temblar. Soltó el aliento, que inmediatamente se convirtió en volutas de _vaho_ transparente, ajustó el cuello de su abrigo y continuó en línea recta hasta la empresa donde su amigo trabajaba.

Por supuesto, una simple llovizna no iba a detenerle.

Traspasó las puertas acristaladas y se sintió mejor cuando la calefacción paralizó el castañeteo de sus dientes. La recepcionista lo recibió con una esplendida sonrisa. Siempre era igual. Con la tarjeta plastificada que lo anunciaba como _"visitante"_ entró al ascensor y esperó hasta llegar a la segunda planta.

Antes de ir a la oficina de Jasper, pasó por la maquina del café. No observó a su alrededor cuando trató de hacerla funcionar, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría encontrado la mirada nerviosa de Emmett McCarty, que con las manos en los bolsillos, esperaba ansioso la llegada de cierta rubia con ciertos planes especiales…

—Mierda—Se quejó cuando la jodida maquina no funcionó.

Suspiró resignado, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino de nuevo. Destino, la oficina de Jasper Whitlock.

Pero ya dicen que la vida es lo que pasa, mientras nosotros nos esforzamos por hacer planes.

Y nunca mejor dicho.

Al voltear la esquina del corredor, se dio de frente contra un cuerpo menudo y cálido, que por su escaso peso se vio impelido hacía atrás y terminó sobre su trasero en el suelo de _parqué_.

Edward apenas si se tambaleó, pero Bella pareció una muñeca de plástico agitada por el viento.

—Perdón—Dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo. Ella se sonrojó y él se sintió mal por el golpe que la muchacha había recibido.

—Yo tuve la culpa, estaba distraído—Edward peinó su cabello hacía atrás, haciendo una mueca cuando la palma le quedó empapada de agua. La limpió contra su pantalón y dobló las rodillas mientras tendía el brazo para ayudarla.

Bella, roja, avergonzada y adolorida, distinguió a través de su cabello, la mano más varonil y sexy que había visto jamás. Y la aceptó casi por inercia.

—Gracias—Musitó ella, aún escondida detrás de la tupida cascada chocolate que era su pelo.

Pero no era su cara lo que Edward estaba viendo en esos momentos. Era la pequeña mano pálida y suave que aún mantenía rodeada con la suya lo que captó su atención. No tenía las uñas demasiado largas, pero lucían cuidadas y limpias. Sin ningún tipo de pintura o brillo. Sin joyas. Por alguna extraña razón, sólo con ver esa mano frágil tuvo ganas de pintar nuevamente. Y hacía muchos años que no sentía ese tipo de inspiración.

Quizás fue ese el detonante, o quizás fuera el delicado aroma a fresas que se despendió de su cabello cuando ella lo apartó de su rostro. Tal vez fue el rostro en sí. O su cuerpo, delgado pero lleno de curvas en los lugares exactos. Justo donde debían estar.

Pero la realidad, es que Edward se sintió golpeado por una bola de demolición.

Lo que él sintió en ese momento, fue tan fuerte, que temió partirse en dos allí mismo.

—Gracias—Volvió a musitar Bella. Incapaz de mirar a los ojos a aquel desconocido que aún sujetaba su mano, se apartó con torpeza, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí.

—No hay de qué…—Pero la frase de Edward se la llevó el viento, porque hacía varios segundos que Bella estaba fuera de su alcance.

Como en trance, llegó hasta la oficina de Jasper, sin llamar o saludar si quiera, tomó asiento y dejó su maletín contra la mesa. Pero Jazz tampoco estaba en posición de quejarse, ya que estaba casi en las mismas que Edward. Aún demasiado aturdido por la visita matutina de Alice para indignarse por la falta de modales de su amigo.

Tardaron varios minutos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hicieron, se miraron el uno al otro como si no se conocieran. Como si muchos años hubieran pasado entre ellos. Después, recuperaron el movimiento cerebral y se pusieron a trabajar.

Si alguien en la empresa donde Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Alice y Jasper hubiera sabido de las visitas de Edward a éste último, seguramente se habría armado un alboroto. Porque Edward mantenía su propia pequeña empresa privada y Jasper era su contable. No era legítimo que él ocupara las horas de trabajo de su mejor amigo en un tema ajeno a la empresa, pero ¿A quien diablos le importaba? Todos allí tenían vida propia y a excepción del _aquelarre humeante_, como Jasper solía referirse al grupo de fumadores cotillas que se hacinaban en el baño de hombres, todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados con sus asuntos como para meterse en los de los demás.

Aún así, tanteaban el terreno, trabajaban con cuidado y disimulaban la mar de bien cuando alguien los sorprendía. Sin embargo, a partir de aquel día, Edward tuvo otras razones para aparecer por la oficina de su mejor amigo. Varios motivos que lo impulsaban a recorrer ansioso los pasillos de la empresa, en busca de lo que deseaba encontrar. Pero no fue allí donde volvió a ver a Bella, sino en la pequeña cafetería a la que, una semana después, Jasper casi lo había arrastrado.

Cuando entró en la habitación, adornada con carteles de cremosos pasteles de fresas de fotos plastificadas de _donuts_ esponjosos glaseados con azúcar o espolvoreados con canela, con paredes de color celeste y franjas de papel en un tono fucsia intenso, se sentó a una de las pequeñas sillas redondas de madera pulida y apoyó los codos en la mesa a juego, no encontró el lugar nada especial o inaudito.

Fue la visión de la mujer sentada al fondo de la cafetería lo que lo instó a recapacitar. Porque era ella, la misma muchacha con la que había chocado tiempo atrás. La misma que se negó a mostrar su rostro escondido bajo la cortina sedosa de su cabello. La misma que se negaba a desaparecer de sus pensamientos y que terca y decidida transformaba sus aburridos sueños en trocitos de un paraíso privado.

Y él ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?—Jasper parecía nervioso y la sonrisa histérica que estiraba las comisuras de sus labios, hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño.

—Lo que sea. Elige por mí—Jasper se dio la vuelta con tanta rapidez, que Edward parpadeó atónito—Ey, espera—Sujetó su brazo—¿Qué pasa contigo? Si tuvieras diez años te preguntaría si tienes ganas de _mear…—_Jazz rodó los ojos y se limitó a ignorarlo. Cosa que por supuesto no importó demasiado a Edward.

Cualquier oportunidad para mirar a _la mujer_ se le antojaba como un regalo divino.

Por debajo de la mesa, Edward vio los tobillos pálidos y delgados de ella doblados graciosamente. Movía un pie de arriba abajo al ritmo de su propia melodía interna. Con un dedo, largo y elegante, repasaba las páginas de la revista que tenía abierta sobre la mesa y con la otra mano, acariciaba, enredaba y volvía a desenredar un mechón de su cabello. Aunque Edward ya había visto su rostro antes, ésta vez le pareció aún más impactante que la anterior, si es que eso era posible. Ella mordía su labio inferior, aparentemente concentrada. Una pequeña arruga adornaba la zona que separaba sus cejas perfiladas y castañas.

Tenía la nariz fruncida en una mueca graciosa y el sol que bañaba su piel a través de la ventana, le daba a su piel un toque perlado, del mismo tono que podría ser la aureola de un ángel.

Ella era toda una visión.

Ante la insistente mirada de Edward, Bella levantó la vista y se encontró de frente con unos grandes ojos verdes que la escrutaban ansiosos. Arrugó la frente, buscando la chispa de reconocimiento que había brotado en su cerebro. Cuando recordó de dónde lo conocía se sonrojó de arriba abajo.

Bajó la mirada a la revista y se concentró en una frase de la página que había estado leyendo. No la entendió y tampoco luchó por conseguirlo.

Edward atrapó la punta de su lengua entre los dientes. ¿Qué tenía ella que le resultaba tan fascinante? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no volvía a mirarlo? ¿Sabría su piel tan bien como lucía?

Ante éste último pensamiento, Edward se estremeció. Era la primera vez que el comienzo de una erección venía por la idea del sabor de una piel. O por la visión de una extraña.

Él seguía mirándola. Bella podía notarlo. Era casi un punto fijo sobre su rostro, que se movía y escrutaba, investigaba y descifraba algo que sólo él podía ver. Y por alguna extraña razón, no le resultó incomodo o descarado.

La cruda realidad, es que el triangulo secreto entre sus muslos, se humedeció ante la insistente observación de aquel joven. Nunca había obtenido especial placer siendo observada. ¿Con él? Podía hacer una excepción. Sólo con estos pensamientos el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas se intensificó. Las palmas de las manos de Edward cosquillearon deseosas.

¿Sentiría la piel caliente de sus mejillas si la rozaba con los labios? ¿Le quemaría al contacto con la lengua?

Edward nunca sintió tanta atracción sexual por nadie. Ni siquiera podía creer los miles de pensamientos que se agolpaban ahora en su mente. Pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo encontrar algo malo o pérfido en lo que estaba pasándole con aquella chica. Era tan natural que debería haberle asustado, mas no lo hizo. Por el contrario, lo instó a levantarse, a caminar hacía ella y a irrumpir en su vida sin permiso ni disculpas.

—Hola—Saludó sin más.

—Hola—Devolvió ella. Incapaz de contenerse, le regaló la primera sonrisa. Él la devolvió.

—No quería mirarte de la forma en la que lo hice—_Mentiroso,_ objetó una voz en su mente. Edward la ignoró y continuó hablando—Pero recordé que eras tú la muchacha que _"ataqué"_ el otro día—Las comillas que formaron los dedos de él, distrajeron a Bella por un instante. Se recompuso con rapidez, asintió y continuó la broma con una naturalidad envidiable.

—La verdad es que pensé en denunciarte. Pero llovía y no quería mojarme…—_O no por la lluvia precisamente_. Incluso ella se sorprendió por el rumbo caótico y lujurioso que tomaban sus pensamientos. La lengua de él salió de su boca para acariciar con suavidad su labio inferior. Bella volvió a distraerse y él acogió el cosquilleo erótico que vibró en la punta de su miembro, cuando vio esos ojos oscuros seguir ansiosos sus movimientos.

—¿Quieres beber algo?—Cuestionó Edward. Bella asintió, pero no agregó nada—¿_Capuchino_?—Volvió a asentir.

Él sonrió, extasiado por los pequeños gestos que ella le obsequiaba. No pensó en que Jasper, por otro lado, encargaba dos cafés. Aunque la realidad es que en esos momentos el joven Whitlock no tenía demasiadas ganas de tomar algo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que el líquido quisiera bajar por su garganta.

Edward esperó la orden, mientras se dedicaba a mirar a Bella a través del espejo que adornaba el buró detrás del mostrador metálico.

Su polla cantó victoria al ver la mirada lujuriosa que ella dirigía hacía su trasero. Y lo celebró estrujándose contra la tela vaquera de su pantalón. Edward respiró hondo antes de tomar los vasos rojos de plástico y volver a la mesa.

Bella aceptó su _capuchino_ con una sonrisa.

Ambos bebieron en silencio durante un par de minutos. Él, incapaz de dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentirían esos labios encarnados y gruesos contra su boca, qué sentiría con la lengua de ella rodando por su piel, o cómo sería tenerlos alrededor de su miembro. Ella, observando encandilada la forma en la que la garganta de Edward se expandía al recibir el cálido liquido, la manera en la que su nuez, no demasiado marcada pero sí muy masculina, bajaba y subía con los pequeños tragos.

Ocupados comiéndose el uno al otro con la mirada.

—Delicioso—Murmuró Bella dejando el vaso en la mesa. Edward tragó saliva y se mordió la lengua. La forma en la que la boca de Bella se apretaba, en la que su lengua rosada aparecía y desaparecía con cada sílaba, era tan jodidamente sensual que debería estar prohibida.

—Aún no sé tu nombre—Recordó él. No podía encontrar un nombre lo suficientemente sublime para ponerle a aquel rostro. Ninguno de los que acudían a su mente valían o le gustaban lo suficiente.

—Isabella—El estomago de Edward se contrajo en un espasmo.

_Isabella._

Ni demasiado largo, ni demasiado corto. Era el nombre perfecto para una flor, para un barco y para una mujer.

Perfecto.

Al ver que Edward no era reciproco con su nombre de pila, preguntó:

—¿No me dirás en tuyo?—Edward estuvo a punto de dejarlo salir, sin más. Pero el gesto tierno, casi infantil de ella al ladear la cabeza y abrir los ojos expectante, lo hizo callar. Una idea brilló en su cabeza. Él no se iba a conformar con verla una vez a la semana y por suerte…Así que tenía que tomar medidas.

—No—Acompañó su negativa con una sonrisa ladeada.

Bella contrajo su pelvis inconscientemente, de forma que los labios de su sexo se apretaron y crearon una delicada fricción. Ella pudo notar la liquida calidez entre sus piernas con más intensidad de la esperada.

—¿Por qué no?—Inquirió, ronca.

—Porque así tendrás una razón para volver a verme—La sonrisa triunfal de Edward zanjó el asunto.

Ella llenó sus pulmones de aire y supo que, indudablemente, habría una próxima vez.

_Continuará_…

.

..

…

**N/A: **_¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado._


	4. El juego continua

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo tres:** _El juego continúa._

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco._

—Vamos Emmett—El pequeño cronometro negro se perdía en la mano de Jacob Black. Estaba emocionado con el nuevo record de McCarty. Hombre, el tipo era una maquina de músculos.

Sin embargo Emmett apenas lo escuchaba. Prefería concentrarse en el dolor de sus músculos tensos al contraerse una y otra vez. Estaba al límite. Las venas gruesas de su cuello se marcaban cada vez que apoyaba la cabeza contra la mesa de flexiones, tenía la espalda empapada en sudor caliente y en su estomago, empezaban a aparecer los primeros síntomas de unas inminentes _agujetas_.

Pero nada de eso le importaba hoy.

Quería terminar reventado y lo estaba logrando.

—Bueno ya batiste tu propio record Emmett, puedes dejarlo—Jacob se agachó y tomó una de las tres botellas de agua alineadas a sus pies. Bebió un sorbo, esperando que el joven que gruñía a su lado parara las flexiones.

No lo hizo.

Emmett continuó, ignoró el grito mudo de su cuerpo pidiéndole un descanso y trabajó más rápido. Con cada nuevo movimiento apretaba la mandíbula. Sabía que no podría seguir mucho más, pero agotaría hasta la última gota de energía que le quedaba.

—Ey campeón, creo que te estás pasando…—El joven Black frunció el ceño. Si bien no se preocupó por Emmett cuando llegó al gimnasio, ahora temía haberse equivocado con él. Atribuyó el mal humor del joven McCarty a un exceso de estrés. Por supuesto, ahora tenía la certeza de que había algo más cocinándose debajo de esa fachada de tipo duro que había adoptado su amigo desde hacía un tiempo atrás—Emmett, es suficiente. Para—Ordenó. Un gruñido iracundo fue su respuesta, pero Jacob tenía las suficientes pelotas para no dejarse amilanar. Dejó la botella en el suelo y se colocó a horcadas sobre los muslos de Emmett. Tuvo que sujetarle los hombros con ambas manos y usar casi toda su fuerza para hacerlo parar—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?—Emmett respiraba con dificultad.

Alejó la mirada del rostro preocupado de Jake y se concentró en llenarse los pulmones de aire.

—Si no me contestas haré que te prohíban la entrada amigo—Jacob hablaba en serio. Desde la tensión de sus hombros anchos y oscuros hasta la arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas hablaban de peligro. Emmett era fuerte, pero Black también. Y ambos estaban listos para patear traseros.

—Jódete—Emmett empujó con los hombros hacía delante. Ni siquiera los casi noventa kilos de Jake fueron suficientes para evitar que se pusiera en pie.

—Tienes que dejar esa mierda—Jake levantó la voz—Sea lo que sea lo que te tenga así, tienes que dejarlo—El joven McCarty respiró profundamente. La furia y la frustración desaparecieron el tiempo suficiente como para que se arrepintiera del mal trato que le había dado a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Perdona Jake, estoy muy jodido, eso es todo—Murmuró limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la palma de su mano—Se me pasará—Mintió y sin más se fue hacía el vestuario.

Le pareció escuchar un "_lo dudo_" de parte de Black, pero lo ignoró.

Porque lo que tenía Emmett no se pasaría con una sesión de ejercicio brutal o con una borrachera de campeonato. Ya lo había comprobado y después de que se le pasaran los efectos se sintió más mierda que antes.

_Más mierda que nunca._

Parecía un jodido _yonqui* _esperando ansioso por su dosis. Y él no quería sentirse debíl. No quería regodearse en su desesperación, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

¿Por qué maldito motivo pudo llegar a pensar que después del numerito en la sala de juntas su relación con Rosalie Hale cambiaría? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerse ilusiones?

Y ahora, una semana después las esperanzas dolían como astillas clavadas por toda su piel.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y metió los dedos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones de deporte. De un solo tirón los bajó hasta los tobillos y los arrojó con despreocupación en la bolsa negra a sus pies. Continuó con la camiseta y los boxer.

Delante del espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba una de las paredes del vestuario, se miró a sí mismo y bufó.

Las mujeres solían tirársele al cuello, decían que era un jodido dios en la cama. Él había creído en esas palabras y se aprovechó al máximo de su físico para saciar sus instintos primarios. El sexo, había sido un constante en su vida.

Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, castañas. Bajas, altas, delgadas, robustas. Amables y antipáticas, inteligentes y estúpidas.

En baños públicos o en sucios callejones traseros de discotecas o _pubs_. En los asientos traseros de sus autos. En habitaciones oscuras de moteles baratos.

Daba igual dónde, con quién o cuándo. Porque ellas habían sido sólo sexo. Un par de horas de placer, muchos gemidos y ningún sentimiento.

Emmett observó con rabia el trozo de carne flácido que era su miembro. Ahora dudaba seriamente en poder conseguir una erección. Y toda la culpa la tenía ella. Si antes había estado obsesionado con Rosalie, ahora rallaba en lo enfermizo. No podía dejar de pensar en la rubia. Algunas veces con orgullo.

_Si yo no le gustara, no habría "jugado" conmigo._

Después venía la inseguridad.

_¿Y si sólo me usó porque sabía que no podía resistirme a ella? ¿Habría usado a otro de no haber estado yo allí?_

Y por último la amargura.

_Solo fue un juego, un maldito juego y nada más. Convéncete cabrón, ella no es y jamás será tuya._

Emmett pateó su bolsa de deporte y entró a las duchas. No se molestó en calibrar el agua y dejó que saliera helada y limpiara la lámina de sudor pegajoso que se adhería a su piel.

Antes de que sus dientes empezaran a castañetear, salió del chorro de agua y se rodeó las caderas con una toalla. De espaldas al espejo, se volvió a vestir y salió del vestuario. El gimnasio era una simple habitación rectangular gigante, con las paredes en un tono azul desvaído. Las maquinas, perfectamente alineadas, formaban pasillos desde la pared de un extremo hasta la puerta de salida. Jacob lo esperaba recostado contra la pequeña mesa de oficina donde Nessie trabaja en su desfasado computador blanco. La muchacha ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Emmett paró frente al joven Black.

—¿Te vas a casa?—McCarty asintió—¿Seguro?—Jacob ladeó la cabeza, mostrando así sus dudas al respecto.

—No necesito una niñera—Emmett apretó los dientes y dio un paso al frente. Cuando vio la tensión que endureció el cuerpo de Jake se contuvo a sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?—Y menos una tan fea como tú—Bromeó aliviando la tensión de inmediato.

Una sonrisa lenta y jocosa se extendió en los labios oscuros de Jacob.

—Te veo la próxima semana—Dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Emmett se quedó lo suficiente para ver a Jake suspirando profundamente-como si se diera fuerzas a sí mismo-para después avanzar torpemente hacía Nessie. O mejor dicho, la mujer por la que Black babeaba desde hacía unos meses.

El día siguiente amaneció lluvioso. El monstruoso_ Jeep _negro de Emmett emitió un sonido seco al frenar en su aparcamiento usual. Frente a la empresa, la gente caminaba con rapidez debajo de sus paraguas. Los charcos de agua sucia se agitaban con las nuevas gotas que caían del cielo. Un rayo azul eléctrico alumbró en el horizonte.

Emmett bajó del coche y trotó hacía las puertas acristaladas del edificio, sintiendo cómo la chaqueta de su traje se empapaba en el trayecto. Él no era de los que usaban paraguas.

Tomó el ascensor y llegó a su cubículo. Había varias carpetas de asuntos pendientes esperándole encima de su mesa. Se sumergió en el trabajo e ignoró con esfuerzo las nueve campanadas que sonaron lejanas en el reloj de la iglesia cercana. Era la primera vez que no levantaba la vista para ver a Rosalie pasar y por supuesto, ella también se dio cuenta.

—McCarty—Murmuró como de costumbre. Él no levantó la vista, no respondió y tampoco hizo algún gesto para que ella supiera que la había escuchado.

Rose frunció el ceño.

No estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoraran. Y menos aún que lo hiciera él.

—Buenos días McCarty—Incapaz de darse por vencida, Rosalie acogió ansiosa el encogimiento de hombros de Emmett. Al menos había conseguido un gesto de su parte, eso ya era _algo._ Aunque no lo suficiente.

Al darse cuenta de que había parado frente a su mesa, la joven Hale apremió el paso y no paró de andar hasta que cerró la puerta de su oficina a sus espaldas.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a McCarty? ¿Por qué de pronto hacía como si ella no existiera?

Rosalie apretó los labios ofendida. No podía permitir que un empleado le faltara el respeto negándole el saludo. Eso no daría buena imagen a una empresa de tan alto nivel como en la que ella trabajaba y además era inconcebible. Sin poderse detener, despotricó en murmullos contra Emmett hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola y dejó de hacerlo.

Se dijo a sí misma que sólo estaba molesta por la falta de modales de él. No era nada más que eso. Nada más. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no era lo único que le molestaba. Lo sabía y se negaba a admitirlo, porque si lo hacía terminaría muy mal.

_La cruda verdad es que te duele su indiferencia._

Negó con la cabeza a fin de destruir su último pensamiento.

—_¿Señorita Hale?—_La voz metálica la hizo respingar. Pulsó el botón del intercomunicador y descolgó la llamada de su secretaria.

—¿Qué pasa?—Inquirió, demasiado molesta para ser cortés.

—_El señor King por la dos—_Rose sintió el acostumbrado amargor en la boca del estomago. Un sabor agrio que se negaría a desaparecer hasta que Royce cortara la llamada.

Suspiró profundamente, pulsó la tecla dos de su panel telefónico y se llevó el auricular al oído.

—_Buenos días Rosalie—_Royce saludó con esa voz suave y melosa que dedicaba especialmente a ella.

—Buenos días—Murmuró ella y sonrió tensa aunque él no pudiera verla. Era una costumbre que se había obligado a adoptar. Pensaba que si sonreía, Royce podría intuir una nota de humor en ella y así no tendría que escuchar sus quejas y sus reproches.

—_Los Peterson quieren que vayamos esta noche a cenar—_King informó a su futura esposa con orgullo. La familia Peterson era distinguida y poderosa y además acababan de tener un pequeño heredero. Con un poco de suerte, Rosalie podría darle una mujer a ese futuro pez gordo. La verdad es que un matrimonio concertado iría muy bien a su creciente imperio. Sin embargo, Royce se guardó esa información para si mismo. No creía oportuno informar a su prometida de los planes que tenía para sus futuras hijas, o hijos.

—Mm yo no sé si…—Rosalie silenció sus excusas al escuchar un carraspeo al otro lado de la línea. Por supuesto, no era una pregunta, era una orden y ella tendría que acatarla, como de costumbre.

—_Mandaré al chofer a tu casa. A las ocho en punto—_Y colgó.

Rosalie volvió a respirar y colgó el auricular con cuidado. Después, escondió el rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos.

Aún podía fantasear con lo que ella en verdad quería, y por suerte, Royce jamás podría quitarle eso.

Y ella no era la única que fantaseaba en esos momentos.

Emmett ya había terminado el trabajo y buscaba con desesperación algo más que hacer. Si dejaba de estar ocupado, empezaría a pensar. Y si pensaba, llegaría la tortura y no quería, no podía volver a entrar en el horrible circulo que lo absorbía y lo convertía en bazofia humana.

Por suerte, Alice Brandon llegó a la zona de los cubículos. Los empleados levantaron la cabeza, inhalando el delicioso aroma a café que desprendía el carrito metálico de la chica. Emmett suspiró, agradecido de su oportuna llegada.

—Me has salvado la vida—Murmuró demasiado serio para sonar burlón.

Alice sonrió a Emmett, sus grandes ojos se arrugaron graciosamente en las esquinas.

—Aja, tengo madera de heroína—McCarty fue incapaz de reprimir la carcajada que se formó en su garganta. Esa pequeña parecía traer consigo una especie de aura de energía.

Alice dejó el café en la mesa de Emmett y se giró para repartir a los demás. Esa mañana vería de nuevo a JasperWhitlock y no podía esperar más.

Con la nueva entretención en forma de cafeína, Emmett pudo volver a dirigir su mente a lugares no-peligrosos. Pero la calma tardó poco en desaparecer.

Heidi, la sexy secretaria de Rosalie Hale, apareció frente a su mesa y con toda discreción, deslizó una nota dentro de su mano.

Emmett observó con cautela el trozo de papel arrugado que tenía en la mano. No quería leerlo y tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo. Dándose una patada mental, desplegó el folio y leyó, con el corazón bombeándole fuerte en el pecho:

"_El juego no ha terminado. Te quiero en el pasillo frente a la ventana, a las doce y media. No falles."_

Él jamás había visto la letra de Rose, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que ella la había escrito. Tragó saliva y paseó las manos por su cabello.

_No iré_.

Se decía, para luego sacudir la cabeza y gritarse lo contrario. Por supuesto que iría, era incapaz de no hacerlo. Aunque ella lo usara como algo desechable el seguiría jugando su pequeño juego hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas. Era incapaz de parar porque se había convertido en un jodido adicto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A las doce menos cuarto Emmett paseaba ansioso frente al amplio ventanal del corredor. Fuera seguía lloviendo y las nubes densas y oscuras encapotaban el cielo, dándole un aspecto de algodón sucio. Le temblaban las manos y se odiaba por no ser capaz de controlarse. Sentía las piernas de gelatina y tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión. Una horda de mariposas furiosas estalló en su estomago al escuchar los pasos apresurados de alguien al final del pasillo. Se giró con rapidez, pero volvió a "_tranquilizarse"_ al encontrar a ese muchacho castaño que solía visitar a Jasper.

Respiró profundamente y observó cómo el chico peleaba con la maquina de café estropeada. Con gusto habría ayudado, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca como para que las palabras pudiera fluir con normalidad.

Solo de nuevo, volvió a sus paseos frente a la ventana. Estaba muy nervioso y no podía pensar en nada más que en las posibles razones que tenía Rosalie para seguir con ese "_juego_". No quería engañarse más, pero tampoco podía destruir las ilusiones que volvían a cosquillear en su estomago. Los _¿Y si?_ y los _quizás _burbujeaban a la espera de respuestas.

—Mierda—Emmett volvió a perder el aliento. Pero de nuevo se equivocó. No era Rosalie, era Bella. La chica se había subido la falda hasta los muslos y miraba enfurruñada la carrera pálida que había aparecido en sus medias oscuras. Quizás en otro momento y otro lugar, McCarty habría reparado en la suavidad cremosa que se vislumbraba a través del desgarrón de la tela, pero no ésta vez y no en este mundo.

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó al darse cuenta de la extraña actitud de la joven Swan. Ella parecía turbada y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como dos tomates maduros. Bella respingó y asintió muy rígida—¿Te enganchaste con algo?—Volvió a cuestionar Emmett, pues sabía de la inusual torpeza que Bella ostentaba donde quiera que iba. Ella asintió una vez más y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces apareció Rosalie.

La escena parecía bastante rara vista desde fuera. Isabella con la falda subida y Emmett mirándole las piernas atentamente. Rose se mordió la lengua y se obligó a mostrar normalidad, aunque por dentro ardiera de celos.

—McCarty a mi oficina, ahora—Bella se encogió de hombros con abatimiento. Por su culpa, Emmett parecía tener problemas. Él la calmó con un guiño juguetón y Rose volvió a controlarse, pues tenía ganas de golpear algo.

Una vez solos en la elegante oficina de la rubia, Emmett respiró tranquilo y dio dos pasos hacía ella. Ya no podía controlarse más y quería tocarla, tan desesperadamente que ni siquiera se lo pensó, extendió las manos hacía ella y trató de alcanzar su mano.

Rosalie saltó hacía atrás. Sus ojos resplandecieron por un momento.

—Toma asiento—Ordenó secamente.

Emmett parpadeó varias veces, más dolido que sorprendido por el rechazo. No obstante, acató la orden y se sentó en silencio.

Rosalie abrió una carpeta negra y comenzó a leer con aparente concentración. Después de unos tensos minutos, habló por fin:

—Llevas seis meses en ésta empresa y tu contrato tiene un año de duración—El joven McCarty ni siquiera entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo.

¿Contratos? ¿A quien demonios le interesaban los contratos?

—Si—Aceptó finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Tu trabajo es…bueno. Digamos que has hecho justo lo que se esperaba de ti—Continuó ella—Ningún fallo grave. Ningún retraso…—Parecía hablar consigo misma más que con él—Entonces ¿Por qué crees que tendríamos que renovarte el contrato McCarty?—Ésta vez, él frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

Este no era el juego al que él quería jugar. Y decidió que si ella quería guerra, guerra iba a tener. Llevaría la conversación al rumbo que él deseaba.

—El asunto es que no _tendrían que_ renovarme, sino que lo harán—Contestó, tan firme como un trozo de hormigón.

La voz ligeramente brusca de él, hizo que Rosalie se estremeciera.

—¿A qué viene tanta seguridad?—Inquirió enarcando las cejas.

Emmett se puso en pie y sonrió lentamente. Apoyó las manos, una a cada lado de sus caderas y le dijo:

—Tengo muchas cosas que ofrecer—Rosalie no fue capaz de decidir si el gesto pélvico de Emmett había sido real o fruto de su imaginación. Pero la realidad era que sus bragas estaban húmedas de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosas?—Ella continuó el juego. Podía con él y no perdería el control, aunque quisiera hacerlo desesperadamente.

—Creo, señorita Hale, que eso tendrá que adivinarlo—Emmett escondió las manos en los bolsillos y estiró su pantalón hacía delante. Miró a Rose y ocultó la devoción que sentía hacía ella.

—¿Qué me está proponiendo exactamente McCarty?—La voz femenina enronquecida hizo que la erección de él se endureciera un poco más. Si seguían así, terminaría muy duro, muy caliente y sin nada de control.

—Puedo explicarme mejor con gestos que con palabras—Murmuró Emmett, pero no esperó una respuesta de ella. Con pasos medidos llegó hasta la silla de Rosalie y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. El cabello dorado y suave cosquilleó en sus palmas. Tenía los labios turgentes y rojizos de Rosalie a centímetros y moría por morderlos—Estoy listo para jugar cariño—El aliento calido de Emmett golpeó contra la boca de Rose. Ella inspiró con deleite.

—Juguemos entonces—Musitó antes de humedecerse el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Emmett no esperó más y colocando una mano contra la sedosa nuca de ella, la besó.

La muchacha fue incapaz de aguantar el gemido que salió de su boca al sentir los labios calientes y tiernos de él. Al principio tuvo un simple roce, que la hizo desear más. Después el beso se hizo más intenso, más húmedo. Los labios de ambos se acariciaban con avaricia. Cuando los de él se abrían los de ella se cerraban creando una placentera fricción, y viceversa. Emmett notó la lengua de Rosalie contra la comisura de sus labios, se acercó aún más y acogió la piel aterciopelada, succionándola y lamiéndola como si fuera el más delicioso manjar.

La palma que McCarty había dejado contra la nuca de ella rodeó el cuello pálido y femenino y bajó hasta la piel sedosa del escote. La camisa de hoy, de un gris brillante, se abrió al paso de sus dedos, invitándolo a tomar más.

Rose gimió cuando la mano de él rodeó uno de sus pechos. Sus pezones se endurecieron instantáneamente y notó la caricia tan intensa que pensó que su camisa había desaparecido.

Emmett no paró, era incapaz de hacerlo. Después de sentir el peso de los pechos de ella contra sus palmas, las deslizó hacía abajo por la planicie de su estomago. Las yemas de sus dedos llegaron a la tela rugosa de su falda y él las curvó hasta dejarla contra la cara externa del muslo de ella. En ese momento Rosalie mordió su labio inferior y él le apretó la pierna con fuerza.

Rose quería tanto de él como pudiera conseguir. Estiró los bazos y colocó las manos contra los gruesos muslos de Emmett, empujó hacía ella, queriéndolo más cerca. Él sintió el tirón y tuvo que deshacer el beso con un gruñido.

—Quiero saborearte—Los ojos azules de Rosalie mostraban toda la codicia que estaba sintiendo. Brillaban con las pupilas tan dilatadas que casi ocultaban el iris. El estomago de Emmett se hizo muy pequeño y su miembro saltó dentro de sus pantalones como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Rosalie no se detuvo para recibir la aprobación de él. Con movimientos pausados abrió los botones de su pantalón y separó la bragueta hasta dar con la tela negra de sus boxer. Emmett dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacía la puerta del despacho, pero cuando notó las uñas de ella rasgando con suavidad la piel sensible de su pelvis se olvidó de que alguien podría descubrirlos. Ella paró un momento para deleitarse con la visión que tenía enfrente. El vello que rodeaba el pene erguido y duro de él, era escaso, rizado y oscuro. La cabeza de la erección temblaba débilmente. Rosalie se lamió los labios y le dio un beso justo en la punta. Emmett gimió y tragó saliva.

Los labios de ella rodearon la cabeza roma y aterciopelada con mucha delicadeza. Despacio y suavemente Rosalie se llenó la boca con la carne dura de él. El sabor, salado y caliente bailó en su lengua. Clavó las uñas en su trasero y se lo tragó hasta el fondo. Él la recompensó con un gemido y su nombre saliendo en un murmullo casi agónico. Rosalie retiró la cabeza hacía atrás con suavidad y sujetándolo con una mano, lamió el glande. Emmett respiraba con esfuerzo y sabía que si miraba hacía abajo y veía esos labios exquisitos alrededor de su verga, se correría antes de tiempo, así que reclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos.

Rose continuó con los movimientos de su boca y su lengua sin pausa. Lamía y chupaba con satisfacción, retiraba la piel delicada con la palma de la mano y acariciaba los testículos suavemente. Su boca estaba llena del sabor salado de él y su lengua húmeda se deslizaba por su miembro con facilidad.

Emmett embistió con las caderas, un acto reflejo que ella recibió gustosa. La estimulación era tan intensa que Emmett se sintió incapaz de soportarla ni un segundo más. Le temblaban los muslos, los gemidos eran cada vez más potentes y guturales, las uñas largas de ella clavadas profundamente en su trasero, le daban el toque exacto de dolor que necesitaba.

—Rosalie, para yo voy a…—Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta y ella sintió la vibración de las letras justo en su entrepierna. Acompañó la boca con la mano, más rápida y más fuerte hasta que él explotó en su boca.

Emmett gruñó y jadeó incapaz de controlarse. Estaba en el cenit del orgasmo, en el segundo exacto donde sientes que si paras, morirás. Dejó que ella se ocupara de él, confió y se dejó llevar. Cuando las olas de placer terminaron, ella le abrochó de nuevo los pantalones.

El silencio que siguió a continuación, fue tan tenso como incomodo.

Emmett sabía que su momento de gloria había pasado, pero no lo iba a aceptar con tanta facilidad. En un arranque de locura se arrodilló frente a ella y le separó los muslos con las manos.

Rosalie gimió. No obstante, para ella el asunto había finiquitado y por eso mismo le dijo:

—McCarty, la hora de recreo ha terminado, vuelve a tu cubículo—Emmett sintió lo mismo que si le hubieran pateado las pelotas con botas de acero. Se puso en pie, notando que el rubor le calentaba las mejillas.

La vergüenza y la humillación se mezclaron con el pánico.

—Rosalie…—Musitó. Ella lo cortó de inmediato.

—Señorita Hale si no le importa—Si él mismo no hubiera experimentado el abrasador orgasmo de hacía unos minutos, habría pensado que estaba loco y que en realidad, todo había sido fruto de su imaginación. Ella volvía a ser el frío trozo de hielo de siempre y él llevó la devastación a otro nivel.

Herido en su orgullo, se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse. Sin embargo, recordó lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con el rechazo de ella. Él volvería a hundirse en la miseria, otra vez se sentiría como un pedazo de basura inservible y se regodearía en la desesperación.

_No._

Se negó a aceptarlo. Giró sobre sus talones y esperó en silencio hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo.

—McCarty…—Ésta vez no la dejó continuar.

—La próxima vez será mi turno—Dijo, con voz clara y fuerte. Rosalie ladeó la cabeza a la defensiva—El juego continua cariño—Añadió, antes de regalarle una lenta y lujuriosa sonrisa.

Después abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola con fuerza a sus espaldas.

Rosalie apretó los labios y cerró las piernas.

_Cabrón._

Pensó, antes de que la sonrisa más sincera y feliz que había tenido en años se dibujara sobre sus labios.

_Continuará…_

_._

_.._

…

**N/A: **_Bueno ya dije que este fic lo iré subiendo poquito a poco, porque ya ven que todos los capítulos tienen un "final". Quizás no uno convencional, pero uno al fin. Disfruten y gracias de ante mano. ¡Un beso!_


	5. Encrucijada

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo cinco:** _Encrucijada_.

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

Jasper se acercó a la barra metálica y esperó, con una sonrisa impaciente, que tomaran su orden. Los espejos de la vitrina le daban un buen vistazo de las andanzas de su mejor amigo. Edward parecía embelesado con Bella Swan.

_¿De qué se conocían esos dos?_ Se preguntó, aunque tampoco pensaba indagar demasiado en el tema. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la superficie cromada mientras recaudaba tanta información como podía. El olor de la cafetería hacía que sus tripas rugieran de hambre, el calor y la decoración lo hacían sentir acogido; en el hogar. Era el sitio perfecto para ella, para su muñequita. Todo allí tenía ese toque cálido y elegante que ella despedía.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea tomar?—Una agradable chica de piel canela se acercó y sonrió con amabilidad. Jasper devolvió la sonrisa.

—Un especial por favor—Murmuró. La muchacha asintió y garabateó el pedido en una libreta que luego deslizó dentro del gran bolsillo de su delantal negro.

Jasper continuaba paseando la vista por el local, con la esperanza de que de pronto se abriera alguna puerta y Alice apareciera. Cuando su pedido estuvo listo, se fijó en la chapita plateada que llevaba la camarera prendida en la solapa de la camisa.

—Leah ¿No? Encantado soy Jazz—La chica parpadeó varias veces y sonrió con reticencia. Seguramente calibrando la opción de darle una patada en el culo si se ponía a tratar de ligar con ella. Porque era cierto que en su trabajo, Leah tenía que lidiar con _don Juanes_ de pacotilla un día sí y al otro también y no todos aceptaban sus negativas con amabilidad.

—¿Desea algo más o…?

Jasper negó con la cabeza y ella hizo el ademán de alejarse.

—Espera. Mm…la verdad es que sí necesito algo o más bien…busco a alguien—Explicó más nervioso de lo que había pretendido.

Por regla general, se le daba bien tratar con extraños. ¿Últimamente? Su cordura y el carisma que solía caracterizarlo habían huido. Y aunque él no lo admitiera en voz alta, sabía con certeza que todo eso había comenzado el día que conoció a la muñequita.

Como Leah no le preguntó que a quién buscaba, Jazz continuó.

—Me preguntaba si Alice estaría por aquí.

La camarera ladeó la cabeza y recogió un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja.

—Disculpe señor pero yo no puedo…—Jasper no la dejó continuar.

—Mira sé que no me conoces de nada y que seguramente estarás pensando que soy un poco rarito y eso…Pero la verdad es que conozco a Alice. O sea ella trabaja para la misma empresa que yo. Bueno no es que trabaje allí, porque obviamente trabaja aquí, pero lleva café todas las mañanas. Y no es que la conozca tanto, sólo la he visto un par de veces en mi vida pero…—Jasper calló y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Leah lo observaba con una ceja enarcada.

_Genial. Ahora sí que cree que eres una especie de psicópata con cierto retraso mental._

—Lo siento—Se disculpó y bebió un trago de su café. Con los nervios no se fijó en que lo caliente que estaba y terminó por abrasarse la lengua y la garganta. Se estremeció violentamente y tragó con afán tratando de calmar la quemazón.

—¿Está bien señor?—Inquirió Leah preocupada al ver cómo su cliente comenzaba a ponerse rojo y los ojos grises se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Si, bien—Aseguró él llevándose una servilleta a los labios.

En ese momento, Bella se acercó a la barra atrayendo la atención de la camarera y Jasper pudo agonizar tranquilo.

—Cielo cóbrate—Dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y apoyó los codos.

—El tipo con el que estabas hace un momento pagó la cuenta Bells—Murmuró Leah sonriente—Por cierto, ya me contarás de qué iban todas esas risitas y las miradas de corderito degollado.

—Yo no estaba mirándolo como un cordero…¿Jasper?—El interpelado giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo Bella sonreía, gratamente sorprendida de haberlo encontrado allí—No te había visto—Jazz facilitó el camino hacía su mejilla estirando el cuello y ella lo besó fugazmente sin dejar de sonreír—¿Qué haces por aquí?

_Estoy persiguiendo a una chica que conocí hace apenas un par de semanas, porque creo que estoy enamorado de ella. Tiene novio y seguramente ni recordará mi nombre pero yo insisto porque soy un imbecil redomado. _Pensó Jazz, aunque su respuesta fue otra.

—Pues ya ves…el café que nos traen a la oficina no me parece suficiente—Para corroborarlo volvió a beber, ésta vez sin abrasarse el esófago.

Isabella rió—Es delicioso ¿Verdad?

—¿Ustedes se conocen?—Interrumpió Leah que había guardado silencio mientras contemplaba el intercambio.

—Trabajamos en la misma empresa—Explicó Bella. Leah asintió entendiendo, después se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la pequeña puerta marrón que había entre las estanterías.

Un momento más tarde volvió a aparecer acompañada de la preciosa Alice.

Jasper tuvo un serio caso de corazón acelerado. El estomago le dio un par de volteretas mortales y de pronto no supo qué hacer con las manos; se sentía torpe y gigantesco en su presencia.

—¡Oh! ¿Jazz? ¡Hola!—El entusiasmo de ella fue un bálsamo de agua tibia para él. Y la sonrisa brillante que le dedicó, un delicioso regalo.

—Yo me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer—Murmuró Isabella Swan, aunque su mejor amiga y el chico que la miraba como si fuera un ángel enviado expresamente para hacerlo feliz, no le prestaron ninguna atención.

Cabeceó en dirección a Leah y se marchó sumida en sus propios y dulces pensamientos.

Mientras, Jazz no podía apartar los ojos de Alice. Su sola presencia lo llenaba de una sensación agradablemente cálida. La angustia en el estomago, las palpitaciones desordenadas de su corazón, el cosquilleo animado en las palmas de las manos…todo con ella eran sensaciones demasiado fuertes y demasiado buenas como para dejarlas pasar u olvidarlas.

—Tenía ganas de verte, así que aquí estoy—Explicó él acariciando el borde de la taza con los dedos.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido—Aseguró ella aún sonriente.

—Esta semana apenas te he visto en la empresa.

—Si bueno…es que he tenido cosas que hacer y Leah se ha encargado varias veces de los pedidos—A Jasper, por alguna extraña razón, la excusa le sonó debíl e incomoda pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal todo?—Inquirió desviando la conversación a temas más seguros.

Alice suspiró, el verde oscuro de sus ojos se opacó por un momento.

—Bien dentro de lo que cabe. He tenido algunos problemas y…—Jasper quería saber todo sobre los problemas que ella pudiera tener. Es más querría arrancar dichos problemas y quedárselos él para evitarle a ella cualquier tipo de tensión innecesaria. Quería detalles y ser el que la consolara cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Pero no pudo saber qué era lo que aquejaba a su muñequita, porque un joven de tez bronceada apareció de la nada y la rodeó con dos musculosos brazos desde atrás.

Alice supo enseguida quién era el que la abrazaba. No necesitaba girarse pues el tacto le era muy conocido.

—Hola preciosa—Le susurró su novio al oído.

Jasper volvió a sentirse enfermo. Nunca había sido un tipo celoso ¿Ahora? Si existiera una maquina que midiera los celos de la gente, él la podría reventar por sobre carga. Alice por su parte tenía la certeza de que era una cruel traidora. El problema era que no acababa de decidir quién era la victima de dicha traición, si Seth-su novio desde hacía más de cuatro años-o Jasper-el dulce hombre que poco a poco se colaba en sus pensamientos y la volvía loca-lo único que tenía claro es que ése estaba siendo el instante más incomodo de su vida.

—Seth…Te presento a Jasper, un…amigo—Murmuró aturdida.

Seth Clearwater sonrió con sinceridad y alargó una mano hacía Jazz.

—Encantado tío—Aseguró.

Jasper apretó los dientes y, con un movimiento casi mecánico, estrechó fuertemente la mano de su rival. Y aunque quiso aparentar despreocupación, lo cierto es que apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus dedos. Se sentía incapaz de mirar a la muñequita a los ojos.

Las sensaciones: los celos, la rabia, la desazón, se mezclaban con una corrosiva mezcla de culpa y dolor. El único que sobraba allí era él. Lo sabía pero no quería reconocerlo. Ella ya tenía quien la cuidara, quien la amara. Y ese era el tal Seth.

Se tragó de un sorbo el resto del café-ya frío-de su taza y dejó un billete sobre la barra.

—Tengo que irme—Soltó entre dientes. Antes de girar y marcharse, tuvo un vistazo de su rostro desencajado en el espejo del buró de enfrente. Tenía los ojos grises hundidos en las cuencas, los labios pálidos y la mandíbula tirante.

_Ese no soy yo_. Pensó con rabia. Aunque lo cierto era que sí era él, sólo que con la horripilante máscara de los celos ocultando todo lo bueno que tenía en su interior.

Alice lo observó marcharse con los puños apretados y las uñas hincadas en las palmas. El antaño agradable calor de Seth la agobiaba, se sentía atrapada, atada. El impulso de zafarse y correr detrás de Jasper le palpitaba en las sienes y sabía que era una egoísta, una mala persona por imaginarse con tanto placer el hecho de estar entre los brazos de un hombre que no era su novio ni le pertenecía, pero no podía sacarse de encima las ganas de estar con Jazz. Y el sentimiento era casi más fuerte que ella.

—Un poco rarito tu amigo ¿No?—Observó Seth soltándola y sacando una lata de soda de uno de los refrigeradores.

—No es _raro_—Soltó Alice, venenosa.

Su novio arrugó las cejas e inspeccionó su pequeño rostro confundido. Después subió las palmas de las manos a modo de excusa y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderlo, sólo que cuando me vio pareció dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza—Explicó. Al ver cómo los oscuros ojos de Seth mostraban pura sinceridad Alice se sintió aún peor. No quería dañar a su novio. Jamás le haría daño si podía evitarlo. El joven Clearwater era un buen chico. Y la quería muchísimo más de lo que ella se merecía.

Terminó por sonreír forzadamente y desaparecer con un _"tengo cosas que hacer"_ apresurado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jasper no supo cómo llegó a su apartamento. Ni siquiera hubiera podido explicar cómo se había desnudado y metido en la cama él solo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Alice y los brazos de aquel tipo rodeando su pequeño torso.

Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo con tanto dramatismo, que era un exagerado y que su comportamiento tenía muy poco de normal y mucho de enfermizo, pero no era capaz de pararlo. No podía simplemente volver a ser un humano normal cuando su cuerpo se rebelaba de esa manera. De pronto se sentía rabioso y quería romper cosas, patear y morder, y al minuto siguiente lo único que deseaba era taparse la cabeza con la colcha de la cama y gemir como un niño de teta.

Si eso era lo que se sentía al estar enamorado, hubiera preferido no querer a nadie jamás, porque dolía como una perra.

Lo único que le faltaba para convertirse en el protagonista ideal de una telenovela absurda, era vestirse de rosa y llorar con lágrimas del tamaño de pelotas de _pin-pon_. Eso sería el final ideal para un día asqueroso.

El teléfono del salón sonó varias veces durante el resto de la tarde, aunque para el caso que Jasper le hizo bien podían haberlo robado y él no se habría enterado de nada. Escuchó indiferente los pitidos agudos de su busca personal y el campanilleo metálico que emitía el ordenador portátil cuando le llegaba un nuevo correo. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para levantarse y apagar la maldita maquina.

Cuando la noche pintó el cielo de negro, la sed lo obligó a levantarse. Arrastró los pies hasta el grifo de la cocina y bebió directamente del chorro, no paró hasta que su estomago sonó como una bañera desbordándose, pero no fue suficiente. Se acercó al armario de la cocina y rebuscó entre las botellas por algo de alcohol. _Ron, whisky, vino, ginebra, vodca, coñac_…Le daba igual la sustancia, sólo quería ahogarse un ratito. Por desgracia, Jasper no era un bebedor asiduo así que no encontró nada. Decidió ser como_ Mahoma_.

_Si el alcohol no viene a mí, yo voy al alcohol…_Pensó mientras se metía en un par de pantalones vaqueros y se abrochaba una camisa. El viento fresco de la calle le trajo una porción del putrefacto aroma de un contenedor de basura. Apretó el paso y caminó avenida abajo sin ver nada o a nadie. Un par de minutos después encontró lo que buscaba. Un enorme cartel de neón celeste parpadeaba sobre un portón de madera, empujó la puerta y entró al pequeño _pub_.

No se paró a fijarse en la decoración ni en nada que no fuera encontrar una mesa, apalancarse y comenzar a tragar. Pronto halló lo que buscaba, justo al final del local, donde la luz de los fluorescentes no llegaba y las sombras parecían comerse la madera oscura de las mesas.

Tuvo una botella de _ron_ en la mano en cuestión de minutos.

El primer trago le supo a infiernos. Le quemó la sensible lengua-que aún estaba resentida por el café de la tarde-y le ardió en el estomago. Hizo una mueca de asco, respiró profundamente y volvió a llenar el vaso. Permaneció con la misma actitud durante un buen rato y justo cuando comenzaba a ver doble, un enorme tipo apareció frente a él y le dio una sonrisa tan, o más ebria que la suya propia.

—¡Jasper Whitlock!—Chilló—¡Qué sorpresa!—Acto seguido se dejó caer en el acolchonado sillón del frente.

Entre las brumas de la borrachera, Jazz lo reconoció como Emmett McCarty y asintió dándole a entender que lo había reconocido.

—¿Puedo?—Pidió Emmett señalando la botella. Jasper asintió—Yo no suelo beber—Explicó el grandullón volcando más _ron_ en la mesa que en el vaso—En realidad ni siquiera me gusta—Aseguró antes de inclinar el vasito y tragarse el contenido de un golpe. Arrugó los labios y asintió con un suspiro derrotado—Pero ahora lo necesito.

Jasper entendió a la perfección las explicaciones de su inesperado acompañante.

Se sentía igual.

—A mí tampoco me gusta—Imitó volviendo a beber un par de sorbos.

Su frase sonó más bien como "_a vi tamboco me busta_" pero Emmett tampoco tenía la coherencia de su parte, así que no dijo nada al respecto.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, con la música suave del local resonándoles en los oídos. Cada poco volvían a llenarse los vasos y bebían emitiendo grotescos ruiditos de succión. Después de que la primera botella estuviera vacía, pidieron otra más y cuando la llevaban por la mitad, Jasper rompió el silencio.

—Soy un gilipollas y encima nadie me quiere—Balbuceó sintiéndose como un juguete roto y olvidado en un rincón.

McCarty cabeceó con la copa en alto.

—Brindo por eso—Dijo antes de derramarse el liquido en la camisa. Se limpió con torpeza y rellenó el vaso una vez más.

—Emmett ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de hombre a hombre?—Inquirió Jazz, con toda la seriedad que pudo, que en efecto no era mucha. El interpelado arrugó la frente tratando de concentrarse—¿Soy feo?

Emmett revisó el rostro que tenía en frente. Paseó sus ojos embotados por cada una de las facciones, después negó con gesto grave, hipó y volvió a negar.

—Para ser un tío, eres caliente—Aseguró extendiendo la gigantesca mano y dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

—¿Enserio?—Insistió Jazz. McCarty volvió a asentir—Pues serás el único que lo piensas—Razonó dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que eres feo?—Preguntó Emmett parpadeando con fiereza.

—Nadie, pero la muñequita tiene un novio y yo no tengo ni una puta posibilidad con ella—Explicó Jazz. Emmett por supuesto no entendió nada, aunque dedujo que todas las penas de su acompañante tenían que ver con una mujer.

_Genial, bienvenido al club, _pensó antes de decir_:_

—Pues yo no sé si soy feo o no, pero a mí también me han pateado el culo—Con toda la rabia que un borracho puede juntar, sacudió la botella con violencia y la volvió a soltar con un golpe seco.

El camarero chasqueó la lengua desde su lugar en la barra, temiendo que esa noche tendría problemas.

—Joder tío, somos patéticos—Murmuró Jasper de pronto. Gimió y escondió la cara entre las manos.

—Sip—Dijo Emmett cerrando los ojos y recostando la cabeza contra la húmeda madera de la mesa.

Por suerte para el personal del _pub_, los dos borrachos lloricas desaparecieron rápido y sin armar jaleo.

Emmett llegó a su casa en un taxi y se quedó dormido sobre el felpudo del salón y Jazz arrastró su trasero escaleras arriba, se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y no se movió hasta que el alba despuntó en el horizonte.

Sin embargo, no fueron los únicos que pasaron mala noche. Alice no podía dejar de moverse en la cama. El peso cálido del cuerpo de Seth a su lado le recordaba una y otra vez lo mala persona que estaba siendo y el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper sólo le causaba más dolor aún.

Lo más humano, lo más noble…sería dejar a Seth. No podía estar con alguien a quien claramente ya no amaba. El problema era que ¿Cuándo había dejado de amarlo? ¿De verdad ya no sentía nada por él? ¿No era sólo un calentón pasajero por la obsesión extraña que tenía con Jazz? ¿Y si lo dejaba y después se arrepentía? ¿Y si esperaba y las cosas iban a mejor? Quizás todo mejorara. O no.

Estaba tan confundida que pensaba que terminaría volviéndose loca.

Podía hablar con Bella y pedirle ayuda, sabía que ella no la juzgaría que la escucharía con atención y le daría los mejores consejos. Pero poner la situación en palabras derribaría el último muro. Lo haría todo más real de lo que pensaba podría soportar.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué demonios hago?_ Se preguntó a sí misma por enésima vez. Y tampoco tuvo respuesta.

Al amanecer, ni siquiera esperó a que el despertador sonara. Se levantó totalmente despierta y se metió en la ducha. Después de arreglarse y aún con el cabello mojado, corrió calle abajo hasta entrar al edificio donde vivía Isabella. Su amiga tardó unos cinco minutos en abrirle la puerta.

Bella observó a su mejor amiga con extrañeza, aunque la paciencia de la pequeña Alice tardó poco en consumirse y terminó por empujar a Bella y entrar a la casa retorciéndose las manos.

—Tengo un problema. Uno grave—Explicó caminando de aquí allá por el pequeño salón-recibidor.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Inquirió Bella asustada—¿Seth…?

—¡No!—Chilló Alice pateando el suelo con saña—No se trata de Seth. Se trata de mí y de…alguien más.

—Aja—Balbuceó la joven Swan dejándose caer en el sillón. Sabía que lo mejor era dejar a su amiga desahogarse, así que se limitó a mirarla con una ceja enarcada y esperar.

—Vale…Supongamos que estoy sintiendo algo por alguien más…Alguien que _no_ es mi novio, obviamente, y ese alguien está constantemente en mi cabeza. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, no puedo concentrarme y no puedo olvidarlo. Supongamos que las dudas sobre Seth y ese alguien son tan fuertes que no puedo ni dormir, supongamos que creo que estoy enamorada del otro y que dejé de amar a Seth—Mientras hablaba, Alice se retorcía las manos y caminaba frente al sillón sin parar de agitar la cabeza, sacudir los hombros y respirar con fuerza.

Bella suspiró profundamente.

—Vale. Suponiendo todo eso, diría que estás en un lío Ali—Observó haciendo que su amiga se detuviera y la fulminara con la mirada.

—¡No! ¿Enserio? ¡Joder, brillante Bella! ¿A esa conclusión has llegado solita o te ayudó alguien?—Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza llena de sarcasmo.

La de cabello castaño oscuro se limitó a mirarla fijamente y esperó con paciencia a que se diera cuenta de su estado de nervios sin forzar la situación.

Alice tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y disculparse con su amiga.

—Lo siento tanto. Es que estoy tan desesperada…Cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo su cara en la cabeza, tengo pesadillas, me da miedo ir a la empresa donde trabaja y a la vez me muero de ganas…es horrible—Se tapó el pequeño rostro con las manos y gimió sentándose junto a su mejor amiga. Bella rodeó su delgado torso con los brazos y la meció consoladora.

—Relájate Alice. Estás en una especie de encrucijada, no sabes por quién decidirte, vale lo entiendo. Es una mierda. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto más que apoyarte con la decisión que tomes—Alice refunfuñó por lo bajo y escondió la cara en el cuello de Isabella.

Cuando se calmó y su corazón recuperó el ritmo normal se deshizo del abrazo de su amiga y se recostó en el blando sofá.

—Lo único que tengo claro es que no puedo olvidar a Jasper y tampoco puedo dañar a Seth—Si Bella se sorprendió por el hecho de que ese "alguien" era Jasper Whitlock no dijo nada al respecto. Es más, muy en el fondo y desde que los vio en la cafetería, siempre supo que él tenía algo que ver con todo el lío que Alice tenía en la cabeza.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mientras, a varios kilómetros de allí, Jasper trataba de entender por qué su boca parecía la suela de una zapatilla. Por qué su cabeza parecía querer partirse por la mitad y por qué su almohada estaba empapada.

Y lo recordó todo con una dolorosa punzada de desesperación como aliño. La noche anterior había bebido como un cosaco de ahí que su lengua pareciera un estropajo, la resaca lo estaba matando y la humedad de su almohada era una mezcla de alcohol, babas y sudor.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama y arrancó las apestosas sabanas de un tirón. Después de abandonarlas sin mucho tiento en la canasta de la ropa sucia, fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de zumo de naranja. Cada poco tiempo se masajeaba las sienes tratando de paliar el dolor y las ganas de llorar como un bebé.

Ahora recordaba por qué odiaba el alcohol. No era por su asqueroso sabor o por el abrasador rastro que dejaba en la garganta y el estomago, ni siquiera por el olor agrio y fuerte; era por la jodida resaca que acarreaba. Simple y llanamente.

Beber era sinónimo de dolor.

Lo único pasable de todo aquel cúmulo de mierda era que al menos su cuerpo estaba tan aturdido y lento que no era capaz de concentrarse en lo mal que se sentía por todo lo ocurrido con Alice y su novio.

Genial.

El contestador parpadeaba sobre la mesita del salón pero Jazz no escuchó los mensajes, directamente levantó el auricular del teléfono, se lo llevó a la oreja y marcó de memoria el número de Edward.

Dos tonos después la conocida voz de su amigo contestó somnolienta_:—¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?_

—Una tripa no, se me ha roto el jodido cerebro—Y el corazón-_añadió mentalmente aunque no lo dijo_-.

En su cama, Edward se incorporó y frotó sus ojos aún hinchados por el sueño.

—_Suenas mal—_Murmuró sinceramente preocupado.

—Pues deberías verme, luzco como una mierda—Jasper rió sin humor y se pasó los dedos por el encrespado y húmedo cabello.

—_¿Voy?—_Inquirió, sabiendo que si preguntaba por las causas tendría un rotundo _nada_ entre las manos. Sin embargo quizás en persona pudiera sacar algo de información.

—Nah. Sobreviviré—Mintió Jazz. Antes de que Edward pudiera insistir, se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

La idea era hacerle saber a Cullen que estaba bien, no tenerlo en su casa haciéndole de niñera. Gracias.

Se acabó todo el zumo y después entró a la bañera, donde dejó que el agua caliente se llevara la sensación de agotamiento de su adolorido cuerpo. Sin molestarse en secarse, salió y rebuscó en el botiquín hasta dar con un par de aspirinas.

—No volveré a beber—Juró mirándose en el empañado espejo. Y justo en ese momento un horripilante sonido agudo taladró su cerebro haciéndolo estremecer—Mierda—Se quejó apoyando la frente contra la pared helada. La sinfonía del infierno se repitió una vez más y Jasper comprendió que estaban tocando al timbre.

Buscó a su alrededor por una toalla con la que cubrirse y al no encontrar nada y creer que era Edward el que lo esperaba fuera, se colocó los calzoncillos que había usado la noche anterior contra la entrepierna. Así abrió la puerta de la calle, semi escondido tras la madera, para encontrarse de frente nada más y nada menos con su pequeña muñequita.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva y fue muy conciente de que los _boxer_ con los que había tapado sus partes nobles se le escurrieron entre los dedos y cayeron al suelo.

Genial una vez más.

—¿Qué…qué haces…aquí?—Balbuceó con la cara ardiéndole al rojo vivo. Reculó hacía atrás escondiendo la zona de la cadera, que asomaba descarada detrás de la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar—Dijo Alice, toda determinación y seguridad.

—No creo que ahora sea…un buen momento—Explicó Jazz tragando saliva compulsivamente. Echó una disimulada mirada hacía abajo y contempló con horror cómo su miembro había decidido traicionarle y erguirse orgulloso ante la inesperada visita.

Alice apretó los puños y las muelas.

—¡Pues yo creo que es el momento perfecto!—Y dicho esto, empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la espalda de Jasper impactara contra la pared, acto seguido entró, cerró de un portazo con la cadera y lo encaró. Y entonces se quedó congelada.

Él estaba desnudo. Completamente desnudo. Y erecto. Muy, muy erecto.

Un sonrojado Jasper se cubrió como pudo abarcando parte de los testículos con las palmas de las manos, sin embargo no era suficiente. Su amiguito, además de ser bastante prominente, estaba tan duro como una roca.

—Joder—Murmuró sintiendo la palpable tensión que los rodeaba.

Alice carraspeó y apartó la mirada de su zona sur. Tan roja como un tomate trató de obligarse a mirarlo sólo a los ojos.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti—Confesó—Quiero a Seth y no puedo hacerle daño pero es que también te quiero a ti. Y no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué pasaría si…tú y yo…si…estuviéramos—Silenció la diatriba con nerviosismo y volvió a estrujarse las manos.

Jasper que además de seguir desnudo, estaba en _shock _tragó una vez, y otra, y otra más, hasta que se quedó sin saliva que deslizar por su garganta.

—Estuviéramos ¿Qué?—Preguntó en un susurro y se acercó un paso hacía ella.

Ésta vez fue Alice la que tragó en grueso.

—Juntos…—Completó—Me muero por estar contigo.

Y eso fue todo.

Jasper se olvidó de su desnudez, de la resaca, de los celos, del frío y de la rabia. Se olvidó hasta de su nombre. Desterró la distancia entre ellos, enterró las manos entre las ondas de seda negra que eran el cabello de Alice y la besó.

.

..

…

Continuará.

**N/A: **_¡En fin! A ver qué hace la muñequita. ¿Corresponderá? ¿No corresponderá? El próximo capitulo lo subiré prontito. Espero que les guste, un besito a todas/os. _


	6. El parque

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo seis:** _El parque. _

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

—_Nah. Sobreviviré_—Murmuró Jazz al otro lado de la línea y acto seguido colgó.

Edward se quedó con el auricular en la mano y el trasero en el borde de la cama. Se debatía entre ir a buscar a su amigo y exigirle que le contara lo que le estaba pasando o quedarse en la cama y llamarlo por teléfono una y otra vez hasta que confesara. Al final no hizo ninguna de las dos porque su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Caminó hacía el buró mientras se aplastaba el rebelde cabello contra el cráneo, apretó la tecla verde del panel del celular y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—Edward Masen—Contestó con la típica seriedad que usaba para el trabajo y que perdía en cuando se deshacía de la corbata.

—_Señor Masen ¿Es usted el dueño de un Volvo plateado con matricula de Seattle, número 34526-S?—_Él asintió con los vellos de la nuca encrespados.

_Mi coche…_Fue lo único en lo que puso pensar. Cuando respondió lo hizo con la voz ronca y algo desesperada:

—Si. ¿Qué…ha pasado?—Inquirió temiéndose lo peor. No hacía mucho tiempo atrás que un cliente suyo sufrió un robo y posteriormente una denuncia por hurto, todo en una misma semana. Pues los que robaron el coche se dedicaron a usarlo para romper las vitrinas de varias joyerías.

—_Me temo que tendrá que presentarse en la comisaría de la calle Kenshinton para más detalles—_Explicó la suave voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

Edward se estremeció y aseguró que iría enseguida.

Se duchó, vistió y peinó en un tiempo record, mientras que sentía el corazón golpeando frenético contra sus costillas, se metió las llaves de casa, el móvil y la cartera a presión en los bolsillos y después corrió como un demente escaleras abajo. La puerta del edificio donde vivía estaba abierta de par en par, así que la traspasó de un salto y comenzó a buscar un taxi con la mirada.

Sería catastrófico para sus bolsillos que su coche hubiera recibido algún daño. Es más, dudaba seriamente poder arreglarlo al menos ese mes. Ya bastantes gastos tenía con el crédito de la universidad, el alquiler de la casa y el mantenimiento de su persona, agregar un gasto más sería colmar el vaso.

Con la ansiedad creciendo en oleadas se acercó más a la carretera tratando de vislumbrar el cartelito verde que anunciaría un taxi libre, pero no hubo suerte. Y estaba a punto de correr hasta la parada de bus más cercana cuando una voz suave y llena de burla le dijo desde atrás:

—Señor Masen, creo que ha batido un record. Siete minutos y medio para arreglarse…no está mal—Edward se quedó helado.

_Esa voz…_

Era la misma que le avisó por teléfono del supuesto problema con su Volvo y además era la voz de…

—Isabella—Murmuró girándose para encararla.

Y allí estaba ella. Sonriéndole brillantemente con los ojos oscuros, del mismo tono que el chocolate caliente, relucientes de triunfo.

—Sólo Bella—Pidió haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano.

—Tú…—Balbuceó él, batallando entre la irritación y la diversión—Acabas de hacer que casi me dé un infarto al corazón.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Por un coche?

—¡No es sólo un coche!—Exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación—Es mi pequeño _Volvo_, un ídolo entre los de su clase…Y tú eres muy cruel—Terminó cruzándose de brazos teatralmente. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado porque todo hubiera quedado en una broma, así como tampoco podía dejar de admirar el panorama frente a él. Bella se había puesto un par de vaqueros negros y estrechos que se ensanchaban delicadamente en torno a sus pequeños tobillos, una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado y un par de zapatos negros terminados en punta. Parecía sacada de una revista de negocios. Ella era algo digno de mirar. Algo digno de alabar…

—El otro día me abandonaste en la cafetería de Alice. Prácticamente me dejaste con la palabra en la boca. Tenía que devolvértela—Confesó Bella encogiendo sus femeninos hombros.

—Oh, así que eres rencorosa—Musitó Edward estirando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mucho. Además no me dijiste tu nombre…

—Pero ya lo sabes y lo has descubierto tú solita. ¿Ahora cómo mantendré el misterio?—Inquirió falsamente preocupado, aunque no pudo evitar continuar sonriendo. Todo el asunto le parecía tan divertido como exquisito. Altamente aprovechable porque ahora que la tenía cerca no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Además, había sido ella la que finalmente lo había buscado y eso era una buena señal.

_Una buenísima señal._

—¿Por cierto cómo supiste dónde vivía y qué coche tenía? ¡Sabías incluso la matrícula!—Entrecerró los ojos teatral—¿Me estás espiando Bella?—Ella sonrió aún más pronunciadamente mostrando una fila de perfectos y pequeños dientes blancos.

—¿Eso te molestaría?—Le preguntó jocosa. Él disimuló el salto que dio su estomago con una carcajada seca.

—No, no me molestaría.

—Genial, porque no pensaba disculparme.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de decidir que en mitad de la calle no era un buen lugar para charlar, la pareja se encaminó hacía un parque cercano. El lugar era amplio, lleno de árboles en flor y acolchado con un descomunal manto de mullido césped verde. Estaba cercado por una verja alta de rejas negras y separadas. Al fondo, junto al lago lleno de patos, había una zona acondicionada para hacer _picnics_. Con amplias bancas y mesas de madera y altos olmos que arrojaban sombras sobre la hierba.

Compraron un par de cafés y una docena de pastelillos de chocolate y caramelo y se encaminaron hacía una de las mesas desocupadas para desayunar. Mientras caminaban, Edward lanzaba vistazos disimulados a su compañera y sonreía para sus adentros. Exultante era una descripción bastante acertada para su actual estado. Y Bella, agradecida por los rayos de sol que bañaban su piel, sentía un agradable y cálido cosquilleo burbujeando en su estomago.

Se acomodaron en el césped y repartieron la comida en silencio. Así permanecieron hasta que Bella tomó un sorbo de su _latte _y arrugó la nariz.

—El de Alice es mil veces mejor—Opinó.

—Eso lo dices porque ella es tu amiga. Ya sabes, lealtad femenina y_ blablabla_—Edward rodó los ojos y probó su propia bebida. Disimuló cuando el sabor amargo y aguado bailó en su lengua. Ese café era realmente asqueroso.

—Ya, por eso parece que estés a punto de vomitar ¿No?—Pinchó ella divertida con la escena. Edward se estaba poniendo rojo por los intentos de controlar las muecas de asco. Finalmente el mal sabor venció a la dignidad y él arrugó los labios y sintió el impulso de limpiarse la lengua con un pañuelo de papel, aunque por obvios motivos no lo hizo—Tranquilo, todavía nos quedan estos—Bella sacó un par de pasteles y le tendió uno aún sonriendo burlonamente.

Con el chocolate dulce y el caramelo, se olvidaron del líquido negruzco y nocivo al que habían confundido con café.

—Mmm, esto está de muerte—Dijo Bella paladeando la suave textura del bizcocho con la lengua y los labios.

Edward siguió los movimientos de esa boca rojiza y carnosa con afán. La cara de éxtasis de ella no tenía precio. Con la boca seca se preguntó a sí mismo si un orgasmo la llevaría a tal punto de placer o sólo el chocolate podía convertir esa carita de ángel travieso en algo comestible.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó ella cuando se dio cuenta de que incluso había cerrado los ojos y de que él la miraba tan intensamente—Soy horriblemente glotona.

—Me gustan las mujeres con buen apetito. Es…sexy—Confesó él.

—Entonces seguro que yo te encanto, suelo tener un hambre voraz con las cosas que me gustan—Explicó Bella. Acto seguido volvió a morder el pastel y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se le calentó la sangre de pura vergüenza, y un delator sonrojo inundó sus mejillas—No quería decir que yo te…Cuando tengo hambre como…comida…ya sabes, no me refería a…—Se calló, estaba haciendo el ridículo.

O eso pensó hasta que los ojos verdes de Edward relucieron de pura lujuria y una risa ronca delató parte de la excitación masculina.

—Tienes algo en los labios—Susurró colocándole la mano en la mejilla. Se fue acercando progresivamente hasta que quedó a un par de centímetros de su rostro.

Bella, aún más roja que al inicio, tragó saliva y le preguntó:

—¿Qué tengo?

—Los míos—Musitó él, dejando escapar el aliento. Entonces la besó.

Ella tardó medio segundo en responder con entusiasmo. Se concentró en aprovechar el tiempo que tuviera esos labios sedosos y apremiantes contra los suyos, en sentir cada exquisito tirón y cada golpe de lengua. Él la besaba con algo parecido al hambre, saboreaba cada milímetro de la piel sensible de su boca y acariciaba la carne delicada impregnándose con su sabor. Distinguió el toque dulce del chocolate, el amargo del café y ese sabor delicioso, mitad salado, mitad cremoso característico de ella. Necesitando más aún, la tomó de los hombros con cuidado y la atrajo más hacía él. Edward se estremeció cuando los tiernos pechos de Bella se apretaron contra su torso, bajó las manos por sus brazos y las colocó sobre la estrecha cintura.

—Eres exquisita—Le aseguró entre beso y beso. Ella jadeó sintiendo cómo sus muslos se tensaban y su estomago se calentaba y llevó sus manos al cabello aterciopelado de él. Paseó las yemas de los dedos por la piel suave del cuello masculino, rasgó con las uñas y acompasó las caricias de sus palmas con las de su boca.

Cuando el beso se tornó más intenso de lo que ambos pudieron manejar, se separaron con la respiración acelerada.

Bella tragó saliva y se llevó la mano a la garganta, donde pudo sentir el latido de su acelerado corazón pulsando contra la piel sobrexcitada.

Edward buscó ansioso algún gesto de arrepentimiento por parte de ella, con alivio sólo pudo encontrar algo de bochorno y mucha excitación. Y por eso volvió a acercarse y a besarla. Capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes y mordisqueó juguetón tratando de romper la tensión entre ellos.

Funcionó.

Bella sonrió y lo imitó apartándose y mordiéndole suavemente la mandíbula.

Empezaron una guerra de mordiscos y risas roncas. En el cuello, en las mejillas, en los labios e incluso en la punta de la nariz. Edward se explayó y aprovechó la ocasión para saborear esa piel cremosa y adictiva de ella. Se sirvió del pequeño juego para tener la delicada carne pálida de Bella entre los dientes, para notar lo tersa y lo tierna que era.

—Vampiro—Bromeó Bella antes de soltar una carcajada e inclinarse hacía atrás mientras que Edward se arrodillaba y trataba de capturar el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes. Ella acabó tumbada sobre la hierba con él intentando morderla aún. Se retorció entre risas mientras recibía las pequeñas presiones de los dientes de Edward sobre su piel.

De pronto, Edward recibió un golpe en las costillas, con tal fuerza que calló sobre la hierba y casi encima de Bella. Jadeó sorprendido y adolorido por el golpe.

—¿Qué demonios…?—Inquirió para nadie en especial, antes de que una lengua descomunal, húmeda y pegajosa le chupara la mejilla izquierda. El enorme perro negro que había aparecido de la nada intentó volver a la carga y Edward se las arregló para sujetarle la cabeza y así impedir que volviera a lengüetearlo.

Mientras, Isabella era incapaz de dejar de reír. Se llevaba las manos a las costillas-que le dolían por el esfuerzo-bufaba, resoplaba y volvía a bufar. El perro continuaba cabeceando, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Edward para volver a pasarle la lengua por la cara.

—Chucho del infierno, aléjate. ¡Aléjate!—Chillaba él sin resultados, pues el animal había decidido darle cariño a base de lamerlo—Parece una ventosa—Se quejó mientras esquivaba los intentos del perro.

De pronto, el animal se quedó quieto. Comenzó a mover el rabo de lado a lado con furia y su hocico peludo se estiró a los lados como si estuviera sonriendo.

—¿_Ventosa_?—Inquirió Bella—Al parecer ese nombre le gusta, fíjate.

Tenía razón.

El animal parecía más que feliz cuando ella se dirigió a él por ese extraño nombre.

—¿Dónde estarán sus dueños?—Se preguntó Edward poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo la hierba que se había adherido a sus pantalones. Bella lo imitó pero en vez de acercarse a él, se inclinó hacía el perro y le acarició detrás de las orejas.

Y la verdad era que el joven Masen se había enfadado un poco con el descarado animal. Había destrozado su momento con Bella. Lo único que le consolaba era la sonrisa extasiada que tenía ella, como si aunque hubieran dejado de besarse, estuviera más que feliz por estar donde estaba.

—No creo que_ ventosa _tenga dueños Edward. Mira su pelaje, está sucio y muy delgado—En la voz dulce de ella apareció una nota discordante de dolor que a él no le gustó nada. Se fijó mejor en el animal y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón—Pobre perrito. ¿Estás solo? ¿Si? ¿Tienes hambre bonito?—Bella continuó hablándole y después sacó un pastel de la bolsa y se lo dio. _Ventosa _se loagradeció lamiéndole el escote. Genial, el perrazo había llegado a segunda base con Bella cuando él sólo había podido obtener besos.

_Y madre mía qué besos…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al parecer, _Ventosa_ decidió adoptarlos como sus dueños y por más que Edward le envió amenazantes miradas cuando el animal decidía chupar la cara, las manos y el escote de Bella, no se marchó.

Continuaron charlando y comiéndose los pasteles que quedaban mientras que ella seguía acariciando las orejas largas y peludas del perro. Finalmente _Ventosa_ se quedó dormido acurrucado a los pies de Edward.

—Vale, vayámonos ahora que está distraído—Dijo poniéndose en pie con cuidado y tendiéndole una mano a Bella. Lo que no esperó fue la reacción indignada de ella, que se sonrojó violentamente y le soltó:

—¿No pensarás abandonarlo aquí verdad?

Edward colocó las palmas de sus manos frente a su pecho sin entender el repentino enfado de su compañera.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos con él?—Preguntó impotente.

—¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Pero abandonarlo no!—Chilló y luego agregó muy seriamente señalándolo con un dedo acusador—Él no lo haría—Edward respiró hondo y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Vale. Perdón, fue una idea estúpida. Pero entonces ¿Qué propones?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, arrugó la frente y dijo:

—En mi edificio no permiten mascotas—Y le lanzó un vistazo lleno de ternura al perro que dormitaba en el césped.

—¿Y la perrera municipal?—Aportó Edward. La mirada fulminante de ella le hizo querer tragarse sus palabras.

—¡Allí lo sacrificarían!—Le dijo, para después entrecerrar los ojos como si él fuera el que lo quisiera sacrificar en persona.

—Vale, vale—Concilió. Después suspiró profundamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando al huesudo animal.

—Edward…—Musitó Bella de pronto. Él levantó la vista y contuvo el aire en los pulmones cuando encontró esos deliciosos labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Por un momento perdió la concentración y sus manos vagaron con vida propia a las caderas de ella. La sujetó y la acercó hasta sentir el torso femenino contra el suyo—Edward…—Insistió Bella.

—¿Mmm?—Balbuceó él, con los ojos clavados en su boca. Empezó a acercarse despacio pero sin pausa. Estaba decidido a comérsela entera si ella lo permitía.

—¿Nunca has pensado en tener una mascota?—Cuando los labios de ambos casi se rozaban, él paró impresionado con las palabras de ella.

—¿Qué?—Inquirió aturdido.

Bella sonrió dulcemente y parpadeó haciendo que sus espesas pestañas bailaran sensualmente.

—Llévatelo a casa ¿Si? Será un buen compañero y yo iré a verlo todos los días—Prometió. Y aunque la oferta era muy, muy tentadora, Edward se aterró al pensar en tener un ser vivo a su cargo. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—No no no, ni pensarlo. ¡Olvídalo!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El bloque de apartamentos donde Edward vivía no podía calificarse como lujoso. En realidad era bastante humilde, con los pequeños balconcitos adornados con flores vistosas, las persianas blancas y la fachada amarilla oscura. En cada planta habían cuatro departamentos de un dormitorio, por lo que los vecinos solían ser parejas o jóvenes solteros.

El departamento de Edward estaba pintado en un tono morado oscuro que su madre se empeñó en elegir. Y la verdad es que en contraste con los muebles grises y los cuadros en blanco y negro que adornaban la pared, lucía genial.

Bella entró detrás de él con una sonrisa enorme adornándole el rostro. _Ventosa_ arrastró sus patas peludas hasta el _hall_, olisqueó aquí y allá y luego se tumbó sobre la alfombra del salón.

—Al parecer le gusta—Apuntó Bella sonriéndole al gigante perro.

Edward refunfuñó por debajo de su aliento.

Al final y aún no sabía cómo, se había dejado convencer. Era debíl y los besitos de Bella obraban milagros en él.

—Tienes una casa muy bonita—Lo aduló ella sintiéndose algo culpable por haberle casi impuesto la presencia de _Ventosa_.

—Gracias—Contestó Edward, demasiado seco para sonar cortés.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. No le gustaba verlo así, tan serio y poco comunicativo. Se acercó lentamente y posó sus manos contra la ancha espalda de él.

—Lo cuidaremos entre los dos. Será nuestra mascota en común. Lo sacaré todos los días, vendré a darle de comer y a bañarlo. Enserio no te dará problemas, lo prometo—Los susurros suplicantes de Bella lo enternecieron y enardecieron por igual. Se giró y con un solo movimiento apresó la pequeña cintura entre sus manos. No titubeó al besarla de nuevo y ella jadeó por la sorpresa.

Sin separar sus labios comenzaron a caminar hacía atrás, hasta que la pared del pasillo cortó la caminata y Bella quedó presa entre los brazos de Edward.

Él se sentía incapaz de parar ésta vez. Quería llevarla a la cama, desnudarla y besar cada centímetro de su piel, morderla, lamer su cuello y notar su cabello sedoso extendido contra su pecho desnudo.

Llevó los dedos a la camisa rígida de Bella y separó el segundo botón, acariciando con el dorso de la mano el escote apretado que se escondía bajo la tela blanca. Continuó así hasta que todos los botones estuvieron desabrochados. El sostén lila encerraba las dos perfectas esferas que eran sus senos y las juntaba creando una tentadora "uve". Edward inclinó la cabeza, besó la piel y luego deslizó la lengua dentro del exquisito pliegue.

Bella gimió con el estomago encogido de puro placer.

Los suspiros y gemidos de ella lo instaron a seguir. Tiró de la cinturilla del pantalón vaquero y le soltó el botón. Cuando tomó la cremallera, pudo notar una porción de tela suave de sus bragas contra el reverso de sus dedos. Parecía satén y sólo imaginar cómo se sentiría acariciar la carne húmeda de esa zona tan íntima por encima de la suave tela hizo que su erección punzara dentro de su pantalón.

Gruñó y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de Bella.

—Me vuelves loco cariño—Le dijo ronco.

Entonces metió las manos dentro de la cintura del pantalón de ella y trató de bajarlos. Bella se tensó, tragó saliva y contra los deseos de su cuerpo colocó las palmas de sus manos contra el pecho de él.

—Todavía no…—Dijo con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y los labios rojos y sensibles—Necesito más tiempo.

Edward la admiró más si es que era posible, pues veía en sus gestos y en su mirada lo mucho que ella lo deseaba y que aún así era capaz de resistirse y hacerse valer. Era toda una guerrera debajo de esa apariencia sutil y delicada de niña traviesa.

Cuando Bella tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta de la calle a sus espaldas, Edward se dio cuenta de que acababa de besar a la mujer de su vida.

…..

Continuará…

**N/A:** _Cap de Bella&Edward que varias me pidieron. Tengo que aclarar que la distribución del fic es la siguiente. Primero Emmett/Rose, segundo Jasper/Alice, tercero Edward/Bella. Seguiré ese orden hasta que el fic se acabe. Espero que les haya gusto. ¡Un beso a todas! Las adoro._

_Pd:_

_**IMPORTANTE!**_

_Como algunas sabrán, esta semana hubo una ola masiva de plagios en "Matroflog". Yo fui una de las que tuvo que soportar a las LADRONAS-porque para mí no tienen otro nombre-diciendo con toda la cara dura que ostentan, que no quitarían las historias porque básicamente no les daga la real gana. Las excusas eran que como las habían encontrado en Internet, las consideraban públicas. Estas niñas exigen que respeten sus fotos, las protegen pero roban las historias de las demás. ¿Cómo le llaman a esto? YO LE LLAMO HIPOCRESÍA Y POCA, POQUÍSIMA VERGÜENZA._

_Por suerte en la pagina __http:/ mundofanfiction. blogspot. com/ están tratando de ayudar a las escritoras plageadas. Así como denunciando los FLOGS y alertando a la comunidad de lo ocurrido. Sería genial que se pasaran por allí para enterarse bien de lo que está pasando. _

_Un beso y gracias por leer._


	7. Soy una isla

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

Capitulo 7: _Soy una isla._

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

Emmett llegó a su casa en un taxi y se quedó dormido sobre el felpudo del salón. Cuando despertó, pensó que había muerto e ido al infierno. Uno muy extravagante con olor a sudor, alcohol rancio y a colillas de cigarro. Y además, con un persistente y molesto ruido que no lo dejaba concentrarse, parecía que una maldita taladradora se le hubiera instalado en el cerebro…

El ruido volvió con más fuerza haciendo que se llevara los dedos a las sienes y presionara entre gemidos de dolor.

—Dios—Murmuró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Sentía que de un momento a otro se le saldría el cerebro por los oídos.

Tambaleándose, consiguió ponerse en pie. Su equilibrio era tan precario que tuvo que recostar la espalda contra la puerta de la calle. Sintió la lengua pastosa y fétida dentro de la boca, los ojos embotados y el estomago revuelto, hizo una mueca de asco y observó el largo y oscuro pasillo que lo llevaría hacía su habitación.

Normalmente ese tramo de su casa se le hacia razonable, a veces, incluso pequeño. ¿Hoy? Estaba seguro de que no podría llegar al baño; y menos aún a la habitación.

Armándose de un valor que no sentía fue a dar el primer paso, cuando sintió cómo la madera que sostenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo vibraba. Permaneció quieto y en absoluto silencio mientras escuchaba atentamente el chasqueo metálico de quien fuera que estuviera tratando de forzar la cerradura.

¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba era que intentaran entrarle a robar.

Caminó lo más delicadamente que pudo hacía la cocina, agarró el _bate_ de béisbol que escondía bajo el fregadero y volvió al _hall. _Esperó hasta que el forcejeo con la cerradura exterior volvió a reiniciarse, y entonces alargó la mano, soltó el candado y levantó la improvisada arma dispuesto a romper cabezas.

—¡Ah!—Rosalie Hale jadeó cuando tuvo la inmensa mole de músculo que era McCarty delante de ella. Además de que lucía como un psicópata con el cabello todo despeinado, los ojos rojos y la piel cenicienta, parecía dispuesto a matarla de un solo golpe. Se tambaleó hacía atrás con el corazón en la garganta, aterrada.

—¿Tu?—Emmett observó atónito aquel rostro delicado y femenino que conocía tan bien—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Inquirió venenoso, sin darse ni cuenta de que aún sostenía el _bate_.

La rubia también se olvidó de la presencia del arma de madera. Y no le gustó nada el tono de él, así que entrecerró los ojos, se apartó el cabello de los hombros e irguió la espalda orgullosamente.

Como toda una dama del hielo.

—Vine porque necesito hablar contigo—Soltó impasible.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte.

—Entonces me escucharás—Insistió la rubia.

Emmett supo que en su actual estado no podría competir con una mujer como Rosalie, así que encogió los hombros, se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. Mientras caminaba hacía el baño arrojó el_ bate_ al suelo y se arrepintió instantáneamente cuando el tintineo que emitió al impactar con el mármol le taladró el cráneo.

Los tacones de ella resonaron en el _hall_ por lo que él supuso que había entrado y se dirigiría a su modesto salón. Y evitó con esfuerzo que su imaginación se desbocara; el saber que tenía ese maravilloso cuerpo recostado contra su suave y mullido sofá, que esa cascada de cabello dorado estaría desparramado en la cabecera…

_¡Para!_ Se gritó a si mismo. Pues se estaba poniendo enfermo y ésta vez la resaca no tenía la culpa.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejó que el baño se llenara de vapor húmedo. Vertió una considerable porción de dentífrico directamente sobre su lengua, humedeció el cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavarse con afán. Sentía la piel del cuello tirante, la espalda tensa y el estomago tan pequeño como un garbanzo.

Dios, odiaba el rastro de putrefacto dramatismo que le acarreaba el alcohol. Sentirse una basura se estaba convirtiendo en una jodida costumbre. Intentó paliar las molestias de su cuerpo y se colocó directo bajo el chorro de agua, a la vez que entraba en el estado _"soy-una-isla"._

Mientras, Rosalie había enterrado la cabeza entre las manos y trataba de concentrarse en respirar con normalidad.

Sabía que el estado de McCarty tenía que ver con la nueva noticia sobre la fecha de su matrimonio, pues el rumor se había extendido como una plaga en la oficina. ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién demonios lo había contado!

Ella trataba de convencerse de que no tenía la culpa. De que Emmett había tenido conciencia de dónde se estaba metiendo cuando comenzaron aquel _juego_. Él sabía perfectamente que ella sería en breves una mujer casada. Una King.

Gimió.

¿Por qué de pronto convertirse en Rosalie King se le antojaba tan amargo?

—Soy todo oídos.

Rose respingó y se aclaró la garganta con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Supongo que ya sabes del cambio de fecha—Afirmó. No estaba dispuesta a darle vueltas al asunto. Quería soltarlo todo y marcharse, simplemente eso y nada más.

Nada. Más.

—Lo sé—Asintió Emmett conciso. No iba a ponérselo fácil y la rubia lo sabía.

—Quería que supieras que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Royce decidió adelantar la boda para que no coincida con su viaje a Italia—Explicó con un reborde de dolor. Incluso el día que se suponía sería el más feliz de su vida, tenía que acoplarse a la agenda de Royce. Le parecía humillante la razón por la que los preparativos habían tenido que adelantarse. Ultrajante la forma en la que se estaba convirtiendo en un mero punto del día para su futuro marido.

—Genial ¿Y?—Inquirió Emmett arrastrando las palabras. Le costaba hablar por entre sus dientes apretados y oír el nombre de ese tipo en su casa no le estaba mejorando el humor precisamente.

Rose bajó la mirada y jugó con la alianza que portaba en su dedo.

—Tienes que entender que lo…_nuestro_ no puede continuar—Él bufó cortándola.

—¿Lo nuestro? ¿Qué nuestro? Tú y yo no tuvimos, tenemos ni tendremos nada. Lo único que pasó aquí…—Los señaló a ambos con los dedos tensos por la rabia—es que jugaste conmigo. Punto—Terminó cruzándose de brazos para evitar hacer alguna tontería. Como por ejemplo agitarla por los hombros hasta que ella anulara la boda y pateara el real trasero de Royce King.

El estomago de Rosalie saltó violentamente y ella se puso en pie debatiéndose entra la indignación y el sentido común. Por un lado sabía que Emmett tenía derecho a hablarle así, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ser vapuleada por nadie. Y menos aún por el único hombre que le había arrancado una verdadera carcajada en los últimos meses. Por otro, el _juego_ que habían iniciado había significado mucho para ella, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

¿Cómo expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo cuando se casaría en dos semanas?

—Muy bien. Que te vaya bien McCarty, te veré en la oficina.

Se puso en pie, se arregló la falda y recogió su bolso para después dirigirse hacía la salida.

—No. No lo harás—La voz de él la hizo detenerse. Se dio la vuelta confusa y ladeó la cabeza sutilmente.

—¿No haré qué?

—Verme—Explicó Emmett. Se encogió de hombros falsamente despreocupado y evitó que la punzada de dolor que le recorrió las sienes se reflejara en su rostro—Dimití esta mañana—Añadió.

Aunque no explicó que por eso decidió irse a emborrachar después de haber presentado su renuncia. Bueno, por eso y porque no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

—¿Has…dimitido…?—A Rose comenzó a faltarle el aire.

_Dimitido, dimitido, dimitido._

La palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, atormentándola. Porque para ella significaba mucho más que una carta de renuncia laboral simple. Significaba que él había dejado de luchar por lo que tenían. O lo que no tenían….Y aunque ella acababa de decirle exactamente eso, que su _"juego"_ no podría continuar, oírlo de él dolió muchísimo.

Se imaginó llegando a la planta dos y caminando como siempre hacía su oficina. Imaginó el escritorio siempre desordenado de Emmett vacío, e instantáneamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—En realidad recibí otra oferta. Una mucho mejor—Él suavizó el tono al darse cuenta de que ella había cambiado completamente de expresión. Y lucía algo más que triste.

Rose tensó la mandíbula y asintió aunque no pudo evitar que una de las lágrimas que acumulaba con esfuerzo se derramara por su rostro.

—Aja—Musitó ronca.

—Será mejor para los dos—Emmett dio un paso adelante, con la necesidad de borrar la humedad salada de esa carita. Perro no llegó muy lejos. Ella cuadró los hombros y volvió a adoptar esa pose fría e impersonal que lo hacía sentir observado por una leona hambrienta.

—Tengo que irme—Dijo y prácticamente huyó del-ahora-asfixiante salón.

McCarty volvió a quedarse sólo con su resaca. De pronto sentía, además del dolor latente que había cargado sobre sus hombros durante semanas, una especie de gélido vacío. Era como si con su marcha, Rosalie se hubiera llevado la calidez del hogar.

No quería sentirse así, es más, no podía sentirse así.

Más por necesidad que por decisión, corrió detrás de la rubia. Atravesó la puerta aún abierta y la encontró forcejeando con la cerradura de su coche. Las manos de Rosalie temblaban tan violentamente, que las llaves tintineaban estruendosas. Tenía la vista borrosa y rogaba a todo lo sobrenatural por poder llegar a casa antes de derrumbarse. No quería que nadie la viera así. Es más, no quería estar _así._

Cuando el seguro por fin cedió, una mano mucho más grande y cálida que la suya la detuvo. Parpadeó aturdida por un segundo y después se giró lentamente.

—No quiero que te vayas así—Susurró Emmett. Acarició con ternura el rostro femenino y se detuvo cuando su pulgar rozó la comisura de los carnosos labios de ella.

—Estoy bien—Espetó Rose aunque la debilidad de su tono la delató.

Emmett, incapaz de mantenerse a distancia, se acercó un paso más y la miró directo a ese par de orbes azules que tan loco lo podían volver.

—¿No puedes ser, por un momento, sólo Rose? Sin máscaras, sin muros. Sólo la Rosalie Hale con la que llevo soñando desde que te conocí…Mi Rose…—La voz de él, la suavidad y el cariño que ostentó en esa simple frase, terminó por derrumbarla. Con un gemido rompió a llorar. Escondió la cara en el amplio pecho de su joven amante y aspiró con fuerza—Vamos—Musitó Emmett. Y sin esperar respuesta pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de ella y la levantó del suelo. Sin dejar de acunarla, la llevó a la casa, le preparó un té cargado y la abrazó durante un tiempo indefinido.

Ambos se sentían protegidos. El silencio que los rodeaba era la calma que necesitaban. El único sonido, proveniente de las agujas del reloj de pared, acompasaba los latidos de la pareja.

Emmett la amaba. Estaba seguro de ello. La amaba como nunca podría amar a nadie más. Y Rosalie había encontrado su salvavidas. Un puerto seguro al que acudir.

¿Cómo podrían separarse ahora?

¿Cómo podría ella olvidarse del tacto de la piel de él y entregarse a los brazos de otro?

¿Cómo podrían olvidarse, si apenas habían comenzado?

La respuesta era única y rotunda.

No podían.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/a: **En fin, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Eso dicen. Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto el nuevo chap Alice/Jasper.

PD: Hace unos meses comenté algo sobre un fic de humor que tenía pensado escribir. Pero bueno, la verdad es que tuve otro "ataque" de inspiración con algo más "dark" digamos. Vampiros/humanos. Guerras, sangre y lujuria en dosis industriales.

Pronto verán a qué me refiero. ¡Un besito!


	8. Treinta segundos

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

Capitulo 8: _Treinta segundos._

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

En el salón de JasperWhitlock las emociones se tornaron tan intensas que casi se podían tocar, oler, palpar…

Alice abrió las palmas de sus manos sobre los omóplatos de Jasper y lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo, desesperada por obtener más de su calor, de su piel. Más de todo lo que pudiera conseguir. Separó los labios y le acarició la boca con suavidad, arrancándole un gemido, una y otra vez. Sentía que podría besarlo eternamente y no se cansaría, es más, ni siquiera podría paliar una mínima parte del deseo que despertaba en ella. Ambos jadeaban con fuerza mientras buscaban desesperados un trozo de piel nueva para degustar.

Jasper apoyó una mano contra la pared, y con la otra acarició el cuello terso de Alice. Ella se estremeció y lo besó en la boca con más ahínco.

Si bien ambos habían tenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente, ninguno sintió las caricias tan intensas como en ese momento. Era increíble que incluso el más mínimo roce pareciera arder sobre sus pieles sobreexcitadas.

Jasper rodeó las muñecas de Alice con sus manos y en un movimiento casi brusco las colocó contra la pared, por encima de la cabeza de ambos.

—Llevo soñando con esto desde que te vi por primera vez—Susurró antes de inclinarse y morderle el cuello para luego succionar y lamer la misma porción de piel con la punta de la lengua. Ella gimió sintiendo que su cuerpo entero palpitaba, juntó los muslos y los contrajo con desesperación buscando algún tipo de fricción en el movimiento.

—Más—Pidió cuando sintió cómo Jasper alejaba los labios de su cuello, ladeó la cabeza dándole un mayor acceso y dejándole claro dónde lo quería.

Él no se hizo de rogar, con un gruñido volvió a morder justo encima de donde el pulso de ella latía con fuerza, rasgó suavemente con los dientes y lamió las delgadas venas de arriba abajo.

Complacido con los ruiditos de satisfacción que Alice le regalaba, dejó de sujetarle las muñecas y deslizó las manos hasta el contorno de su pequeña cintura. La tela suave de la falda sonó bajo las palmas de sus manos y Jasper se acercó aún más y presionó la zona superior de su muslo desnudo contra las piernas de ella. La prenda se tensó creando una barrera entre ellos, aún así Alice recibió la escasa fricción con un suspiro de alivio, le rodeó el torso con ambos brazos y volvió a buscar su boca.

Jasper no había entendido jamás lo que significaría morir de hambre hasta ese día, porque con el olor de ella inundándole las fosas nasales, los senos apretados contra su piel desnuda y las pequeñas manos recorriéndole la espalda pensó que moriría de inanición.

Estaba tan hambriento de ella que temblaba de arriba abajo.

Casi sin proponérselo comenzó a balancear la pelvis hacía delante, presionando su miembro erecto contra la carne blanda de la cadera femenina. El movimiento era tan sutil que si alguien hubiera estado mirándolos, no lo habría notado, pero sirvió para que él gimiera y atacara los labios enrojecidos de ella con fuerza, buscando así dejar escapar un poco de la tensión que acumulaba.

Alice enterró los dedos entre los cabellos suaves de él, palpando las puntas con las yemas y la nuca con las palmas de las manos. Sin titubeos Jasper le sujetó uno de los muslos y lo subió hasta que quedó rodeándole la cintura, cambió de posición y embistió al llegar al centro, haciendo que sus nalgas se contrajeran hacía dentro.

Ambos jadearon y dejaron de besarse, encandilados por otras sensaciones mucho más placenteras. Sin dejar de mirarse, él sumergió la mano dentro de la falda hasta llegar al borde de la liga oscura, jugueteó con la costura, pellizcándola con los dedos, estirándola y volviéndola a soltar y luego la deslizó lentamente hacía abajo.

—Eres mucho más suave de lo que imaginé—Confesó para después humedecerse los labios. Alice sonrió de medio lado con los ojos brillantes por el deseo.

Jasper no tardó en arrugar la media en torno a los tobillos de ella, se apresuró a abandonar esa pierna y hacerse con la otra, sujetando el muslo terso y colocándoselo en torno a la cintura, exactamente igual que el anterior.

—También eres más cálida—Musitó inclinándose para succionar el lóbulo de su oreja—Ardes—Añadió ronco una vez que terminó con la segunda liga.

Dejó un beso suave en la mandíbula y abrió las manos sobre el final de la falda. Poco a poco las deslizó hacía arriba, presionando la piel pálida de ese par de muslos cremosos. Llegó a la suave curva del trasero y entonces la alzó hasta que ella rodeó con ambas piernas su cintura.

La falda se arrugó hacía arriba quedando arremolinada contra el estomago de Jasper. Y con el latido en la garganta volvió a embestir, ésta vez con sólo la ropa interior de ella como barrera. Su miembro se tensó casi dolorosamente, y respiró con rudeza por la nariz mientras que Alice, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, se retorcía de placer.

—Sigue—Rogó encorvando las caderas contra el bulto recio que delataba la excitación masculina. Y obtuvo lo que pedía. Jasper comenzó a mecerse con más y más fuerza, pasando de acariciar a presionar. La pequeña espalda de Alice impactaba contra la pared con cada arremetida, los senos, tensos e hinchados bajaban y subían con el movimiento y la forzosa respiración. Jasper seguía el balanceo con atención, desesperado por conocer con la boca y la lengua los dos apretados pezones que resaltaban debajo de la camisa blanca.

Para él, tenerla así, sujeta de su cuello, gimiendo de puro placer contenido era más de lo que alguna vez podría haber soñado, sin embargo todavía resultaba insuficiente.

Jasper lo necesitaba todo, lo ansiaba todo.

Por eso presionó los labios en un nuevo beso mientras que comenzaba a caminar con ella en brazos hasta su habitación. La cama continuaba sin sábanas pero a ninguno pareció importarle cuando terminaron tumbados sobre el colchón. Los muelles rechinaron por el peso, la textura fresca de látex los hizo estremecer.

Alice tomó el control y se retorció hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su acompañante, le colocó una mano abierta sobre los pectorales, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se movió contra él con fuerza, deslizándose sobre la dura erección. Mientras, Jasper le desabotonó la camisa con torpeza, rompiendo un par de botones en el trayecto. Abrió la tela desde los hombros y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. El sujetador blanco presionaba justo por encima de la aureola del pecho y la desesperación por tenerlos era tal, que en vez de entretenerse con el broche, bajó la tela dejándolos expuestos. Se lamió los labios antes de introducirse uno de los pezones en la boca, lo hizo rodar y lo mordisqueó impregnándose con la textura algodonosa y tierna. Sin dejar de lamer, acarició el otro seno con los dedos, pellizcando el pezón con las yemas, a la vez que Alice seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, en círculos… con más fuerza en cada embestida, con más dureza por necesidad.

La humedad traspasaba la tela de las bragas blancas, mojándolo a él y haciendo más placentera la fricción.

Jasper abandonó el pecho y deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos colocándola justo sobre la entrepierna de ella. Primero se limitó a rozar la ropa interior, moviéndola por encima de la carne sensible y después sin avisar, separó la tela y acarició los pliegues húmedos con la yema de los dedos. Los nudillos quedaron presionados contra su propio sexo, mientras que la longitud de sus dedos entró en la jugosa cavidad, penetrándola a ella y rozándolo a él.

Alice reinició los movimientos con un gemido gutural.

Sólo con las manos, Jasper estaba llevándola al límite así que no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría cuando lo tuviera dentro completamente, llenándola y tensándola hasta el hueso pubiano.

Gimió cuando él le metió la lengua en la boca, la sacó y la volvió a meter con fuerza, como en una promesa de lo que vendría después. Jadeó y deseó que la penetrara también, que se moviera dentro de ella mientras le besaba y lamía los pechos.

Temblorosa comenzó a bajarse las bragas a tirones, incapaz de seguir esperando. Y se quejó entre susurros cuando él dejó sus caricias y le sujetó las muñecas con las manos, deteniéndola.

—Quiero hacerlo yo—Explicó Jazz. Ambos se movieron hasta que Alice quedó tumbada sobre su espalda con él encima. Las bragas no tardaron mucho en desaparecer, así como los zapatos y el sujetador. Desnudos completamente comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, ésta vez lenta y cadenciosamente, mientras que encontraban el punto exacto donde podrían unirse.

El miembro de él presionó entre los pliegues húmedos de ella, separándolos poco a poco con suaves embestidas. Alice se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda, clavándole las uñas y esperando al embate final, al que los llevaría al límite y los haría uno.

Pero éste no llegó…

La lujuria y las ganas de ambos no eran suficientes para que Jasper no fuera conciente de lo que significaba no usar protección.

Incluso en el sexo había reglas inexpugnables.

—Un segundo—Pidió antes de inclinarse y rebuscar en la mesita de noche. Sacó un sobre metálico y lo rompió con los dientes. Alice observó la goma blanca con confusión, casi como si nunca antes hubiera visto un condón y antes de que él pudiera terminar de ponérsela las lágrimas embotaron sus ojos y aplacaron todo el deseo.

—No puedo—Sollozó aterrorizada. Quizás fue porque la última vez que vio una caja de preservativos fue cuando Seth rompió el cajón del mueble del baño y el contenido quedó desperdigado por todo el suelo. O tal vez porque, desde hacía mucho tiempo y por la confianza que tenía con su pareja, había dejado de usarlos. Pero la verdad fue que ver ese pequeño trozo de látex en las manos de otro hombre, la hizo colapsar.

Jasper miró hacía abajo; su pene seguía tan duro como una barra de acero, sus sexos tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Pero Alice ya no era la misma mujer ardiente que lo abrazaba en su salón, ahora más bien parecía una niñita asustada.

—¿No puedes?—Inquirió sin comprender. Seguía tumbado sobre ella, aunque todo el peso de su cuerpo quedaba sobre el brazo que apoyaba sobre la almohada, con el condón sobre la punta roma de su miembro y las piernas abiertas de Alice rodeándolo.

¿Qué había cambiado en esos escasos treinta segundos?

—Seth no se merece esto—Confesó ella con la cara escondida detrás de las manos—Soy una zorra—Añadió.

Jasper no sabía si abrazarla o golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Si las lágrimas no habían marchitado la excitación anterior, el nombre del novio sí que lo había hecho.

Y nunca mejor dicho, pues su erección había pasado a mejor vida instantáneamente.

Se sentó y se pasó las manos por el cabello despeinado, sintiendo cómo la resaca volvía en todo su esplendor.

—Lo siento—Murmuró enronquecido.

Alice gimoteó con más fuerza. Era horrible. Primero llegar a su casa y prácticamente lanzarse a sus brazos, llevarlo al límite, casi rogarle porque la follara y ¿después? Ponerse a llorar como una desquiciada. Una desquiciada desnuda todavía, para más _inri_.

—Es mi culpa—Aseguró levantándose con premura y comenzando a recoger su ropa—Perdóname Jazz, esto no tendría que haber pasado. Soy una zorra egoísta, una mala persona. Dios mío…lo siento tanto—Mientras se vestía desesperada seguía insultándose a sí misma y francamente, Jasper comenzaba a tener nauseas. Era incapaz de escuchar tales infamias destinadas a su muñequita y permanecer mudo, aunque fuera ella misma la que se las adjudicara.

—Para Alice—Ordenó poniéndose en pie. Cualquier otro día su desnudez y la situación lo habrían echo titubear espantado. ¿Hoy? Estar delante de la mujer que quería-_y que lo había rechazado-_como el día en el que llegó al mundo le traía sin cuidado. La sujetó de un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo—Tú no tienes la culpa. En esto no hay culpables o victimas—Ella giró la cara tratando de soltarse, pero él insistió sujetándole la barbilla con los dedos—Ey. No llores más. Ya está, ya pasó. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras para que dejes de sentirte mal Alice. Pídeme lo que sea, te lo daré—Aseguró dándole toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.

Y si antes ella había tenido ganas de llorar, ahora sabía que si volvía a empezar no podría parar en años. ¿Por qué demonios habría ido a enamorarse de un hombre cono Jasper? ¿No era suficiente sentirse como una perra por el daño que sabía le haría a Seth? No. Al parecer ahora tendría que agregar el dolor en la mirada de Jazz a la mezcla. Sinceramente si eso no la mandaba al infierno entonces es que la justicia divina no existía.

—Lo siento—Repitió soltándose del agarre con brusquedad. Se abotonó la camisa como pudo, subió la cremallera de su falda y decidió tirar las medias arrugadas a la basura. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era salir de esa casa antes de cometer más locuras.

Jasper observó con impotencia cómo ella se alejaba más y más.

Y no sólo físicamente.

Cuando, descalza, comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de salida se presionó las manos contra los ojos enrojecidos y gimió.

—Alice por favor—Pidió derrotado—Haré lo que quieras pero joder, no me dejes así…—La voz se le quebró en la última palabra y aunque quiso agregar mucho más, no pudo hacerlo.

Ella paró de caminar y aún de espaldas le dijo lo último que habría querido decirle. Lo único que ambos eran incapaces de mantener:

—No me busques más Jazz. Yo tengo a alguien y esto sólo nos va a matar a los dos.

Jasper dejó caer los brazos, dio un paso adelante y negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para quejarse, para reclamar, para proponer otra solución. Pero ella lo cortó.

—Dijiste que te pidiera lo que quisiera para que dejara de sentirme mal. Pues eso es lo que te pido. No me busques más, no me llames, no vengas a mi cafetería, no preguntes por mí. Olvida lo que ha pasado; olvídame—Suplicó con los puños apretados y las uñas clavadas en las palmas.

Después abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró a su espalda.

Todo había terminado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Continuará…

**N/a: **Disculpen la tardanza pero además de pasar un gripazo horrible, estoy hasta arriba en el trabajo. En fin, muchas cosas y muy poco tiempo. A este fic le quedan como seis capítulos, más epilogo claro, así que bueno espero que lo disfruten igual que yo disfruto escribiéndolo.

Un besito a todas/os los que leen, los que dejan alerta y los que se toman el tiempo de comentar y decirme qué les parece. Ese es mi único pago y la verdad me alegran el día…

¡Gracias!


	9. Todo

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo nueve: **_Todo._

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

Entre las brumas del sueño Edward Masen notó un bulto cálido presionando parte de su torso.

Gimió estirando las piernas y se acurrucó en torno al tibio cuerpo. El sol se filtraba por los agujeritos de la persiana grises, arrojando haces de luz sobre las sabanas y la piel expuesta.

Estaba tan a gusto en la cama que decidió regalarse al menos media hora más, lo suficiente como para despejarse poco a poco sin tener que recurrir al café. Sin embargo pronto notó un olor extraño en el aire. Una mezcla de sucia humedad, pelo mojado y algo más fuerte, casi agrio. Arrugó la nariz y se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de bloquear la luz.

En cuando abrió los ojos _Ventosa _despertó y se removió hasta colocar el hocico contra el hombro de Edward.

—No puede ser…—Masculló irritado.

Se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra el_ somier_.

—Esto no entraba en el trato ¿eh?—Discutió señalándolo con un dedo. _Ventosa _ladró despacito, como si estuviera dispuesto a discutir. Edward aplacó un bostezo y se frotó los ojos—Nada de ladridos _bicho_. Voy a explicarte unas cositas—Se puso en pie torpemente, acomodándose los _boxer_ en torno a la erección matutina—La cama es para mí, el suelo para ti. ¿Lo captas?—_Ventosa _se irguió sobre sus peludas cuatro patas y ladró un poquito más fuerte ésta vez—No, obviamente no lo captas—Se quejó por lo bajo, mientras el perrazo empezaba a mover el rabo de lado a lado.

Decidió que, ya que el animal había dejado todo su aroma en las sabanas, podría dejarlo disfrutar un rato más, pues de todas maneras tendría que cambiarlas. Entró al baño y se lavó los dientes mientras escuchaba correr el agua de la ducha. En la radio sonaba una recopilación de música _ochentera_ y se dedicó a cantar mientras se preparaba para empezar el día.

La visita-_y para qué mentir, los besos-_del día anterior habían insuflado una dosis de adrenalina a su sistema. Edward se sentía exultante y no planeaba hacer otra cosa que rememorar las horas pasadas una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo. Pero no contaba con que su nueva mascota también tenía planes.

Estaba repartiendo una espesa capa de jabón líquido sobre su torso cuando un hocico peludo abrió las cortinas plásticas de la bañera. Edward tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de su _espía-canino-personal_, que lo miraba con una sonrisa _perruna _un tanto desconcertante.

—Mierda—Se quejó respingando al descubrir ese par de ojillos negros y vidriosos casi escondidos detrás de la cortina—Genial, tengo un perro _voyeur—_Murmuró colocándose bajo el grifo.

Esperaba, sinceramente, que el perro se marchara de allí. Porque joder ¿qué mascota te observa semi escondida mientras te bañas? Él no conocía de ningún caso la verdad. Pero _Ventosa_ permaneció atento a cualquier movimiento, con la mitad de la lengua colgando de sus peludos labios y las orejas de punta.

Cada vez más incomodo, Edward se terminó de lavar y se colocó el albornoz mullido que su madre le había regalado y que antes de ese día, había permanecido intacto en el perchero del cuarto de baño.

Cabe mencionar que su _perro-voyeur_ le dio espacio suficiente para poder maniobrar dentro de la pequeña estancia, aunque no se marchó. En cuanto Edward salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, sintió la presencia peluda detrás de él, como una sombra.

Paró en seco y observó al _can_ por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué?—Inquirió batallando con la diversión y la irritación por partes iguales.

_Ventosa _volvió a ladrar, dando un pequeño saltito por el impulso.

Edward suspiró y entró en el dormitorio. Silbando y aún de muy buen humor, escogió la ropa del día y comenzó a vestirse.

Estaba abrochándose el botón del pantalón vaquero cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Los ladridos de su mascota resonaron por toda la casa. Ese perro extraño parecía haberse vuelto loco. Corría por el pasillo como un demente, moviendo el rabo con un frenesí tal que cuando golpeaba la pared parecían latigazos. En la puerta de la entrada, empezó a gemir y a arañar la madera y Edward tuvo que apartarlo para poder abrir.

—Buenos días—Sonrió Bella en el pasillo.

Edward había salido a recibirla sin camisa, con la cremallera del pantalón desabrochada y sólo un calcetín. _Ventosa_ se le lanzó encima de un salto mortal que la hizo trastabillar.

—Wow, sí que te alegras de verme ¿eh bonito?—Canturreó agachándose a la altura del perro. Desde su posición levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo a Edward, que continuaba mudo y estático en su posición—Pensé que te gustaría que viniera a sacar a _Ventosa_—Explicó, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, más que un paseo, ese animal necesitaba un baño urgente.

Apestaba.

—Ehm si, si y me gusta. Sólo que no te esperaba. Lo siento, pasa—Balbuceó Edward peinándose el cabello empapado con los dedos. Con una torpeza nada propia en él, abrió un poco más la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

Tener a Bella de vuelta en su casa tan pronto había sido, como poco, una sorpresa. Francamente, había pensado que después del día anterior y de su nuevo huésped, ella volvería a desaparecer por una temporada. Y casi no podía sostenerse del enorme _subidón _de energía que estaba experimentando. Porque haber, el hecho de que apareciera así tan pronto y con esa preciosa sonrisa debía significar algo. Por un lado incluso se le antojaba algo incomodo, como irreal, y malditamente genial tenerla de vuelta en su casa.

Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Tuvo tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla…de darle los buenos días como se los daría una pareja de verdad, que necesitó esconder las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para detenerse a sí mismo.

Cuando Bella pasó a su lado, captó un poco de ese aroma fresco que la caracterizaba. Un olor muy suave, como a algún tipo de flor, mezclado con algo dulce y una pequeña nota de cítrico. Exquisito y especial, como ella.

—¿Cómo ha sido su primera noche aquí? ¿Te ha molestado mucho?—Preguntó Bella dejando las bolsas que había traído encima del sofá. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla.

Edward sonrió extasiado mientras la observaba atentamente.

—¿Edward?—Insistió ella dándose cuenta de que él no le había prestado ninguna atención, al menos no a sus palabras.

—Si, si se ha portado bien. Es muy tranquilo…ya sabes—Omitió la parte del baño y el posterior seguimiento a través de todo su departamento, se agachó y trató de acariciar al animal, pero su mano estirada quedó en el aire, pues _Ventosa _se apartó de él y continuó tratando de captar la atención de Bella—Traidor—Le susurró por debajo de su aliento.

—Me alegro. Estaba un poco preocupada—Admitió ella. Aunque se quedaba corta. Decir que había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en los dos-_un poco más en Edward que en Ventosa, claro-_se ajustaba más a la realidad.

—¿Ya has desayunado?—Inquirió Edward. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero traje algunas cosas para que él desayune—Dijo, señalando al animal. Acto seguido comenzó a sacar lo que parecía un arsenal de comida para perros. Había comprado una bolsa gigantesca de pienso, bolsitas metálicas con carne triturada, huesos sintéticos que además de entretenerlo, le ayudarían a limpiarse los dientes; galletas de hígado y jengibre-_para una buena digestión-_, paté de ternera y un montón de jabones especiales para el baño. Además de un par de esponjas, dos cepillos, una correa y un collar.

—Bien, oh mira cuántas cosas…Ehm, prepararé algo para humanos—Comentó Edward para nadie en especial, pues Bella no le prestaba atención y el perro traidor menos.

Se fue a la cocina un poquito celoso. Era ridículo sí pero tenía que admitir que compartir la atención de _su_ chica le crispaba los nervios.

_Cállate imbecil, al menos no se trata de otro tipo._

Se retó entre murmullos y encendió la cafetera. Comenzó a cortar pan para preparar tostadas, puso la mesa y abrió un bote nuevo de mermelada de fresa. Mientras el pan se doraba y el café se hacia, fue a su habitación y terminó de vestirse. Desde el salón llegaban las risitas de Bella y los ladridos juguetones del perro y Edward no podía olvidar que ella ni siquiera le había dado un beso al verlo, ni un abrazo. Nada de nada.

¿Quizás lo de ayer había sido un calentón? ¿Un _lapsus_ de los que al día siguiente te arrepientes?

Esperaba que no porque, sinceramente de ser así, lo mataría.

Se peinó con un poco de gomina y revisó el móvil para hacer tiempo mientras el desayuno estaba listo. Estaba algo preocupado por Jasper y tenía ganas de llamarlo para saber qué tal seguía. Por otro lado, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y sabía que le costaría muchísimo sacarle algún tipo de información.

Hombre, Jazz era todo empatía hacía los demás pero cuando se trataba de sí mismo, se encerraba en su casa, se convertía en basura humana y se negaba a cooperar.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a teclear un _sms_ para su mejor amigo.

Así lo encontró Bella.

A través del espejo observó la pequeña arruguita en su frente, el cabello húmedo por el agua y el fijador, la camisa levantada por detrás y los zapatos sin atar. Y pensó que no había nada más sexy que él.

Se acercó despacio, casi de puntillas, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarlo, no se resistió y pasó las yemas de los dedos por su nuca tersa y varonil.

—¿Todo bien?—Le preguntó aguantando la risa cuando él se estremeció con la caricia y se giró lentamente hacía ella.

—Muy bien—Sonrió pícaramente y permaneció quieto, tan cerca de ella como podía.

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió también, balanceándose adelante y atrás sobre sus pequeños pies. Casi parecían dos adolescentes esperando el primer beso en el _porche_ de casa.

—¿Y ese sonrojo?—Preguntó Edward burlón, haciendo que el rubor creciera en intensidad. Secretamente amaba esas muestras de timidez en ella. Rió roncamente cuando la espesa mata de cabello caoba cayó en cascada sobre el rostro de ella, en un gesto tan ensayado que no pudo pasar desapercibido.

Bella bufó, sofocada. Odiaba las reacciones de su cuerpo. Rodó los ojos tratando de parecer despreocupada y dijo:

—Venía a avisarte de que el café está listo.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior sonriente y en cuanto ella comenzó a girarse para volver al salón, la sujetó por las caderas y la besó en el cuello profundamente.

—¿No me vas a besar?—Soltó descarado contra la piel cálida de su clavícula. Casi podía sentir el latido desbocado del corazón de Bella sobre los labios.

—No—Murmuró ella enfurruñada con el estomago pesado y la sangre ardiéndole en las venas.

Estaba comportándose como una quinceañera primeriza. Por supuesto que deseaba besarlo una y otra vez, pero que él se hubiera burlado de ella la hacía cohibirse, incluso enfadarse, al igual que le pasaba cuando era mucho más joven y las emociones eran tan intensas que la hacían parecer un poco bipolar.

Edward continuó dejando besos en su cuello y hombros, hasta que al final ella se relajó y soltó una risita tonta.

—¿Sabes una cosa?—Inquirió al final, abrazándole. Edward negó con la cabeza y aspiró con intensidad el aroma de su cabello—Estoy un poco arrepentida—Continuó ella, sin darse cuenta de que había puesto el dedo en la llaga, pues en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios él se tensó.

—¿Ah si?—Preguntó tratando de mantener la sonrisa, aunque le costó—Perdón, voy a…—Masculló soltándola algo bruscamente y dando un paso atrás.

Genial, por una vez deseaba no tener razón sobre algo.

_Ella está arrepentida. Arrepentida_…Se repitió torturador en su mente. Menuda manera de empezar el día. Con un perro _voyeur _y la mujer que quería pateándole el culo abiertamente.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y señaló a la cocina con el pulgar mientras gruñía algo así como que iba por el café.

Bella no sabía a qué atenerse. Había querido jugar un poco y decirle de forma sutil que no haber terminado donde ambos deseaban, o sea en la cama, la tenía algo sensible. Porque lo cierto era que cuando llegó a su casa, sola, y se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarse a Edward de la cabeza, se arrepintió de no haberse quedado a pasar la noche con él.

Suspiró nerviosa sin entender muy bien la reacción de Edward y volvió al salón, donde _Ventosa_ mordisqueaba uno de los huesos.

Después de unos minutos lo vio volver de la cocina con una bandeja plateada y un plato lleno de tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla, café y leche. Y con el rostro tan serio como el de la misma parca.

Se estrujó los dedos desmoralizada y carraspeó un poco.

Ambos estaban incómodos y callados. Ella sin entender el cambio de él, y él pensando que acababa de ser rechazado. El único normal era el perro, que seguía batallando con el hueso gigante y rascándose cada poco rato.

—Muy buena la mermelada—Balbuceó Bella tratando de cortar el áspero silencio.

—Si.

Se sonrieron forzadamente y volvieron a quedarse callados.

—¿Me pasas el azúcar por favor?

—Si—Repitió Edward entregándole el bote de cristal. Al pasar el azucarero de mano a mano terminaron rozándose los dedos levemente y la reacción de la pareja fue idéntica, se estremecieron como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica y apartaron las manos con exagerada rapidez.

—Estaba pensando que…

—Quizás podríamos ir…

Rieron sofocados y negaron con la cabeza señalándose el uno a otro.

—Tú primero…

—Dime…

Ésta vez no rieron cuando hablaron los dos a la vez. La verdad es que se sentían algo violentos.

—Iré a pasear a _Ventosa—_Soltó Bella de pronto, se puso en pie, buscó la cadena y ató la correa al cuello peludo del animal. Luego, sin apenas mirar atrás, salió de la casa.

Caminó directamente hacía el parque cercano, con el perro dando tirones para hacerla caminar más rápido y el sol bañándola de cálidos rayos.

¿Se habría equivocado con las intenciones de él? Se preguntaba ansiosa. Quizás lo suyo sólo había sido algo puntual, un rollo de una tarde, una tanda de besos sin compromiso. Y ella, con esa vena romántica empedernida que tenía, había oído campanas de boda donde sólo habían intenciones de _chirriar de muelles de cama._

Suspiró con fuerza y soltó a _Ventosa_ para que corriera un rato a sus anchas.

Mientras, Edward no paraba de comer pan tostado y gruñir. Y es que él sabía que todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser real. ¿Qué la chica que más le había gustado jamás le correspondiera en veinticuatro horas y con tanta intensidad? Imposible.

Él no era de los que tenían tanta suerte.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Por eso, cuando una larga media hora después, Bella regresó al departamento con un muy feliz _Ventosa_ correteando a su lado, Edward se puso en pie sin mirarla y huyó hasta su cocina, con la excusa de que recogería el desayuno y haría un poco más de café.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y observó las huellas negruzcas de tierra que el perro había dejado por toda la casa, mientras que escuchaba los tintineos de platos chocando contra más platos que venían de la cocina. La idea, esa mañana, había sido pasear al animal, bañarlo y en el trayecto pasar todo el día con Edward. Obtener un poco más de esos besos ardientes que ya habían disfrutado juntos sólo fue un _plus _a tener en cuenta. Lo que jamás pensó era que él no tuviera los mismos planes. Aún así decidió llevar a cabo las tareas iniciales.

Se puso en pie y fue hasta la cocina, donde Edward estaba de pie frente al _lavaplatos_.

—¿Te importa si baño a _Ventosa?—_Inquirió. Sin permiso, sus ojos vagaron hacía la zona sur del cuerpo masculino, donde la tela vaquera se ajustaba perfectamente a un par de nalgas redondas y estrechas. Bella se sonrojó cuando Edward, aún de espaldas, negó con la cabeza y contestó:

—Adelante—Y aunque la respuesta fue algo sombría y muy seca para su gusto, asintió y llevó al perro hacía el baño.

La bañera era lo suficientemente grande como para que ingresaran dos adultos sin esfuerzo; blanca y rodeada de losetas celestes y marrones. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejó que se llenara hasta un poco menos de la mitad, luego vertió un poco de _champú _anti-parásitos y metió a _Ventosa. _Al animal no le hizo mucha gracia eso del baño y en cuanto sintió la humedad en sus patas traseras comenzó a revolverse con fuerza, gimiendo y ladrando asustado. Poco después comenzó a temblar con tal fuerza que Bella era incapaz de sujetarlo.

—¡Edward!—Llamó batallando contra las embestidas del perrazo—¡Edward!

—¿Qué…? Mierda—Él llegó corriendo al baño y resbaló al entrar, derrapando en el suelo marmóreo, mientras veía cómo Bella forcejeaba en vano con _Ventosa._ Se agachó tratando de ayudarla, sujetó el torso del perro con los dos brazos y comenzó a acariciarle para que se tranquilizara—¡Ponle el jabón ya y enjuágale!—Chilló, un poco antes de que el grueso rabo del animal le diera de lleno en la nariz. Con la punzada de dolor, lo soltó y se llevó las manos a la zona adolorida.

Bella chilló también, sujetando al animal por el collar. Y _Ventosa _se revolvió de tal manera que terminó por arrastrarla a ella dentro de la bañera.

Después de apartarse los húmedos cabellos del rostro, miró a Edward compungida. Él le devolvió la mirada. Y no tardaron mucho en soltarse a reír.

—Este perro…es una bestia…—Musitó sujetándose las costillas adoloridas por las carcajadas.

—…Más que un perro…ahora…parece una rata _mu_…mutante—Continuó Edward ahogado. Y tenía razón. Con el agua, el cuerpo huesudo de _Ventosa_ había surgido en todo su esplendor, pues todo su cabello oscuro y esponjoso se le había pegado contra la piel. Ahora que había dejado de forcejear contra ellos, tenía la lengua fuera y las orejas tiesas y trataba de lamer el rostro de sus dueños.

Edward y Bella no podían dejar de reír.

Después de varios intentos más consiguieron asearlo y secarlo. Resultó que _Ventosa_ era bastante atractivo una vez bañado. En cuanto lo soltaron, corrió al salón y se tumbó sobre la alfombra mullida, dejando a sus amos solos.

Bella, completamente mojada, comenzó a secar el suelo del baño con una fregona. Edward fue a buscar un poco de ropa seca para ellos.

—Toma—Le ofreció un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta que él usaba para dormir. Ella sonrió y estrujó la fregona con fuerza una última vez.

—Gracias—Aceptó la ropa y se la colocó bajo un brazo, mientras con el otro recogía los útiles del limpieza y los llevaba a la cocina—Me cambiaré en tu habitación—Informó digiriéndose hacía allí.

La tensión anterior parecía haberse diluido entre ambos y eso era _bueno._ Los dos tenían una especie de química especial, algo nunca antes experimentado por ninguno de ellos. Se sentían bien el uno con el otro, hacían un buen equipo. Y _Ventosa_ los necesitaba a ambos.

O eso se decía Bella mientras se deslizaba las bragas húmedas por sus muslos congelados.

La camiseta de él le quedaba enorme, caía por encima de sus rodillas y bailaba en torno a su torso y cintura. Las mangas-_supuestamente cortas-_le llegaban más abajo de los codos y el cuello le quedaba tan ancho que dejaba expuesta su clavícula. El pantalón era caso aparte. En cuanto lo subió hasta sus caderas y lo soltó para ponerse un par de calcetines, se le bajó a la altura de los tobillos. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de encontrar algo para anudárselo pero no encontró nada. Y finalmente decidió quitárselo y quedarse sólo con la camiseta.

Hizo varias poses frente al espejo, asegurándose que no se notara la falta de ropa interior y después de estar completamente segura, volvió al salón.

Edward ya se había cambiado de ropa, optando por un pantalón corto y una sudadera que le habían regalado con la compra de los neumáticos de su _Volvo. _Se giró sonriente cuando escuchó los pasos suaves de Bella sobre el suelo del salón, con la idea de seguir bromeando un poco más sobre el baño forzoso que ambos habían disfrutado, pero en cuando la vio, se quedó congelado en su lugar, con la respiración atascada en la garganta.

Las piernas de ella parecían estar hechas de crema y miel, de un color tan pálido y aparentemente suave como el algodón. Su camiseta le quedaba demasiado grande, pero en la posición donde ella había quedado y con el sol iluminándola desde atrás, pudo ver todo el contorno de un cuerpo hecho para el pecado. La estrecha cintura se juntaba con un par de redondas caderas estilizadas. Los pechos, algo más grandes de lo que el había pensado, se dibujaban sobre la delgada tela blanca y el contorno creaba dos triángulos torcidos justo donde se juntaban con las costillas. Bella tenía las piernas algo separadas, dándole así una visión espectacular de los muslos y Edward deseó enterrar los dedos en esa piel exquisita.

Ante el escrutinio, ella se sonrojó y trató de bajarse la camiseta un poco más y él finalmente reaccionó ante el gesto.

—Mmm ¿Te apetece si vemos una película?—Preguntó completamente nervioso—Creo que ponían una comedia de _Jim Carrey—_Explicó haciendo malabares con el mando de la televisión, que por una extraña razón se le escurría entre los dedos cada vez que él trataba de sujetarlo.

Bella, que no parecía mucho más relajada, asintió roja como la grana. Avanzó hasta sentarse en el sofá de tres plazas y cruzó las piernas a la altura de las rodillas, colocando las manos abiertas sobre su regazo rápidamente.

Cuando él por fin encendió la _tele_ dio un vistazo disimulado al espacio libre que quedaba en el sofá. Se le hacía demasiado pequeño ahora, muy íntimo teniendo en cuenta que ella quería que fueran sólo amigos…

—Bien—Sonrió falsamente despreocupado y se sentó en el incómodo suelo, justo al lado de _Ventosa. _

La película avanzaba en la pantalla de plasma y era lo suficientemente buena como para que ambos hubieran estado relajados. Pero lo cierto era que no podían lucir más ansiosos. Él con un cojín sobre el regazo, tratando de ocultar la escandalosa erección que punzaba dentro de su pantalón corto y ella con el corazón en la garganta, temiéndose que Edward ya se había dado cuenta de que no tenía la ropa interior puesta.

¿Acaso él pensaría que era una táctica para seducirlo o algo así?

El silencio era tan pesado como tenso. La expresión de que _podría cortarse el aire con un cuchillo_ les quedaba bastante ajustada.

Además, Edward estaba teniendo serios problemas con la dureza y la temperatura del suelo.

Vamos que se le estaba quedando el culo helado.

Se removió tratando se ponerse cómodo aunque no funcionó. Cruzó las piernas y volvió a descruzarlas. Colocó un brazo sobre el sofá y lo volvió a bajar con un bufido mental, trató de ponerse de lado y fue peor.

—Deberías sentarte conmigo, no pareces nada a gusto—Apuntó Bella con la mirada clavada en la _televisión_.

—Estoy bien—Contestó él, mohíno, aunque poco después volvió a moverse tratando de no apoyar nada de peso en su congelado trasero.

Finalmente desistió sabiendo que se estaba comportando como un adolescente inmaduro en vez de como el hombre hecho y derecho que era. Sin mediar palabra se puso en pie y tomó asiento lo más lejos posible de ella, volviendo a posicionar estratégicamente el cojín sobre su entrepierna.

Bella estiró un poco las piernas, pues con la tensión había comenzado a sentir el característico hormigueo molesto de la falta de riego sanguíneo. Y Edward siguió el movimiento con afán pensando en que si estiraba la mano un poquito, podría saber a qué temperatura estaría esa piel deliciosa.

Carraspeó apartando la vista y tratando así de tranquilizarse. Cada vez estaba más duro, más excitado y más ansioso.

—Me encanta esa parte—Murmuró ella de pronto, señalando a la _tele _con la cabeza. Cuando se giró para mirar a Edward, frunció el ceño alarmada. Él no tenía muy buena cara, es más parecía estar soportando varias toneladas de peso sobre los hombros—¿Estás bien?—Inquirió preocupada.

—No, no estoy bien—Admitió ronco—Creo que lo que hablamos antes no va a poder ser. Al menos no por mi parte—Explicó entre dientes.

—No entiendo…—Musitó Bella inclinándose inconcientemente hacía él.

—Que no puedo ser tu jodido amigo Bella—Espetó—Yo quiero más, mucho más. Así que por el bien de mi salud mental es mejor que te vayas—Añadió. Quiso agregar que no sólo era por su bienestar psíquico, sino que además sus bolas estaban sufriendo un serio caso de estrangulamiento, aunque no dijo nada más y se limitó a apretar los dientes y a no respirar demasiado, pues con cada bocanada de aire el aroma de Bella se hacia más intenso, casi palpable.

Ella bufó sin comprender muy bien.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa? ¡Enserio no entiendo nada! Primero te pones todo tenso cuando te digo que me arrepiento de no haber pasado la noche contigo, ahora dices que no quieres ser mi amigo…

Edward se giró hacía ella con tanta rapidez que vio parte de su salón borroso.

—Tú no dijiste eso—Atizó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí lo dije—Insistió Bella y se cruzó de brazos completamente sonrojada—Pero ya da igual, mejor dime qué quieres de mí y terminemos con esto.

Él no dudo ni un instante antes de arrojar lejos el cojín que ocultaba su miembro erecto. Después usó todas sus fuerzas para tirar de Bella hacía él, dejándola sentada a horcadas sobre su regazo. Ella jadeó sorprendida, incluso se resistió un poco.

—Voy a demostrarte lo que quiero de ti—Susurró él impidiéndole la huida.

Entonces la besó. Primero en el cuello, con la boca semi abierta. Lamió la piel y la besó una y otra vez hasta que ésta quedó roja y sensible. Luego enterró una mano entre los cabellos de ella y succionó su labio inferior con deleite. Bella se estremeció y se sujetó con fuerza de su cuello, sintiendo cómo sus pezones duros por el deseo acariciaban el torso recio de Edward. Y él los sintió también, como dos piedrecillas juguetonas pidiendo por sus caricias.

No tardó en meter las manos dentro de la camiseta que ella estaba usando y abarcar los pechos completamente, dejando los pulgares contra los pezones y las palmas sobre el resto de la cálida piel. Masajeó en círculos mientras continuaba besándola en la boca, chupándole la piel húmeda de la lengua y tragándose todos los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros que ella le otorgaba. Pronto sintió cómo ella comenzaba a moverse de arriba abajo. Pequeños y casi inocentes roces que lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Más fuerte cariño—Pidió antes de deslizar las manos abajo hasta el vientre y rodear en las caderas sólo para sujetarle las nalgas con fuerza y atraerla más cerca. Con un gemido gutural, la movió sobre sí mismo con la fuerza y la intensidad que él necesitaba y ella jadeó enfebrecida, sintiendo la erección dura y larga deslizarse entre sus pliegues. Aún por encima de la tela, el roce fue demoledor y cuando él volvió a su inicial posición, acariciándole los pechos, ella repitió los movimientos con maestría—Así, sí, no pares—Halagó Edward con la cabeza inclinada hacía atrás y los ojos en blanco por el inmenso placer.

Bella sonrió sabiéndose poderosa. Era ella la que controlaba la situación y eso le gustaba. Dejó de abrazarle y sin más dilación lo despojó de la sudadera. Él siseó cuando ella abandonó el balanceo de caderas e inclinó la cabeza para meterse uno de los pezones masculinos en la boca. Edward notó los dientes de ella rasgar la piel sensible, la lengua mojada y caliente acariciando después, con una lentitud perturbadora.

Con un gruñido levantó la tela de la única prenda que Bella llevaba y se la sacó por la cabeza, mirando extasiado cómo la suave cortina de cabello caoba volvía a su lugar, cayendo en ondas suaves sobre los senos prietos.

La sujetó por las caderas y volvió a posicionarla justo sobre su pelvis, luego le colocó una mano sobre la nuca y la besó en la boca con fuerza, penetrándola con la lengua una y otra vez mientras que ella seguía frotándose contra su erección.

—Quítatelos—Exigió Bella finalmente, tirando de la cinturilla elástica del pantalón corto—Te quiero dentro de mí—Insistió.

Y él no necesitó mucho más para bajarse la prenda a tirones y quedar completamente desnudo. Con una mano se rodeó la pesada elevación y comenzó a masturbarse ante la atenta mirada de ella. Rozó, con la punta del miembro, los pliegues mojados y desgarradoramente tiernos, empapándose con la densa lubricación femenina.

Bella buscó su bolso a tientas, manipuló el contenido hasta dar con la caja de cartón blando y extraer un preservativo. Se llevó el sobre a los labios, deliberadamente despacio sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Edward, que lucían casi negros por la dilatación de la pupila; rasgó el material con los dientes y sujetó el círculo de látex entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Son de fresa—Dijo con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios carnosos.

Hizo el ademán de ponérselo ella misma, pero Edward, al notar el roce de los dedos contra su sexo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y la detuvo.

—No. Yo lo haré. No quiero terminar antes de empezar ¿sabes?—Explicó haciéndola reír roncamente—Ven aquí—Apremió y ella correspondió al instante, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo besaba. Cuando estuvo listo, Edward no se lo pensó ni un instante antes de posicionarse correctamente y embestir, penetrándola completamente. Ambos gritaron, sabiendo que estaban al borde de un desgarrador orgasmo.

Mientras que Bella le clavaba las uñas en los omóplatos, Edward empezó a moverse despacio, disfrutando de la presión caliente y del roce exquisito. La sentía por todos lados, rodeándole y envolviéndole, tensándole y sirviéndole de apoyo, exprimiéndole hasta resultar casi doloroso.

—Esto es lo que quiero cariño—Le susurró al oído durante una embestida profunda—Lo quiero todo Bella. Todo…—Añadió antes de besarla y abrazarla como si la vida le fuera en ello.

.

..

…

_Continuará…_

**N/a: **_Bien, como dije estos dos no tendrían problemas. Aunque claro sí malos entendidos porque ya sabemos lo dramáticos que pueden ser. Espero que les haya gustado. Próximo cap el desenlace de Emmett&Rosalie._


	10. Libertad para quererte

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

Capitulo 10: _Libertad para quererte._

_Saber lo que necesitas, no implica que sepas cómo conseguirlo._

_(Megan Hart)_

Royce King no había pasado buena noche; a duras penas consiguió-_cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada_-sumergirse en un intranquilo sueño del que despertaba en cuanto la antigua madera de su casona crujía por el frío.

A las seis y media, atolondrado y furioso, escuchó los pasos de su empleada en el pasillo. La mujer tarareaba entre dientes mientras sacudía con garbo el polvo de los enormes cuadros colgados a lo largo del pasillo.

—¡Baja la voz!—bramó Royce metiendo los brazos en una mullida bata verde oscuro.—Maldita vaca estúpida—insultó entre dientes a su pobre empleada, que sin enterarse de nada, pues llevaba un par de audífonos en los oídos, continuó con sus tareas.

Y es que Royce King odiaba salirse de su apretado horario, así que por supuesto una noche de insomnio era una pérdida de tiempo.

Solía seguir a conciencia las horas auto impuestas y escritas en su agenda todos los días:

A las siete y media de la mañana: desayuno y vistazo rápido del periódico del día.

Desde las ocho a las doce del mediodía: trabajo.

Comida-_baja en carbohidratos y rigurosamente preparada según la dieta que su altanera madre le hubiera impuesto_-y café en el trayecto de su casa a la oficina.

Más trabajo hasta las seis de la tarde y después dos horas de gimnasio.

A partir de ahí se podía decir que entraba en su momento de "_ocio_", aunque lo cierto era que Royce jamás hacia nada para su propia diversión y que ocupaba su tiempo libre en agasajar con cenas e invitaciones a la opera a sus posibles clientes potenciales, mientras del brazo colgaba su preciosa y complaciente prometida: Rosalie Hale.

El joven heredero del imperio King estaba muy orgulloso de su futura esposa.

Ella era su bien más preciado, la que le abriría las puertas a contratos con empresas familiares y sonreiría a sus invitados, encandilándolos, mientras él se aseguraba de seguir acumulando dinero y más dinero.

Royce peinó su pulcro cabello oscuro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su baño privado, terminó de afeitarse y bajó a desayunar.

—Buen día señor ¿café?—inquirió Doris, su talentosa cocinera Irlandesa, una mujer con una espesa mata de cabello anaranjado, mejillas llenas y sonrosadas y pequeña nariz chata.

Royce se limitó a asentir, después se sentó con la espalda rígida a la amplía mesa de madera pulida y escondió el rostro detrás del periódico del día.

—Preparé tarta de queso y fresas señor ¿le apetece un poco?—ofreció Doris mientras colocaba la taza de café, debajo de una servilleta de papel, enfrente de su jefe.

—No quiero nada más—gruñó King que odiaba ser interrumpido.

La cocinera bajó sutilmente la cabeza en una especie de tímida reverencia para después marcharse a la parte de atrás, donde tenía la repleta bodega y la lista con el menú diario de sus patrones.

En el periódico no había nada nuevo para Royce: las mismas peleas de siempre entre trabajadores desagradecidos y sus _"pobres"_ jefes, que no teniendo suficiente con aguantarlos debían soportar estúpidas huelgas y exigencias por aumentos de sueldo que claramente, según él, no merecían. Anuncios baratos, desgracias, violencia de género, asesinatos y robos…

—Basura—masculló.

Sin apartar la vista del periódico, tanteó a ciegas con la mano en busca del teléfono. Debía avisar a Rosalie del _cóctel_ que tenían esa noche. Marcó el número sin apenas mirar el aparato, carraspeó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

Esperó impacientemente escuchando los molestos pitidos en la línea pero nadie contestó. Lo volvió a intentar mientras apartaba el periódico y daba un sorbo a su café y no consiguió respuesta alguna. Royce frunció el ceño mirando la pantalla numérica de su teléfono fijo, dobló la muñeca y verificó la hora en su reloj de oro, faltaban dieciocho minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Rosalie y por qué no le contestaba?

Irritado, se puso en pie e insistió con la llamada mientras paseaba tranquilamente por la cocina. Tras nueve infructuosos intentos estaba rabioso y se notaba perfectamente en el color rojizo que empezaba a subirle por el cuello hasta las mejillas.

Con furia tiró el teléfono contra el mueble del pan y siguió los pasos de su cocinera, para después torcer a la derecha y salir al patio empedrado, donde su chofer lo esperaba recostado sobre la puerta de su lustroso _Mercedes_.

—Derek ¿A qué hora dejaste anoche a mi mujer?—cuestionó a modo de saludo.

El interpelado se atragantó con el chicle que estaba masticando, se apartó nerviosamente del auto y, quitándose la gorra negra del uniforme, sonrió forzadamente.

—Buen día señor—saludó educado. Royce lo fulminó con la mirada.—Eh Rosal…la señorita Hale no requirió mis servicios la noche anterior señor—explicó sonrojándose. Por un momento había estado a punto de cometer el error que, sin duda, lo habría puesto de patitas en la calle. Llamar a la futura señora de la casa por su nombre de pila, aunque ella le hubiera pedido encarecidamente que lo hiciera, era motivo de despido instantáneo para su estirado y cruel jefe.

—¡Imposible!—espetó King cada vez más rojo.—Anoche precisamente tenía una reunión con la señora _Peterson_ en el _club _de campo.

Derek abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo no…no sabía, ¿Cómo podía saber…? Lo _sien_…—balbuceó nervioso.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú?—lo cortó Royce con rabia, mirando a su empleado igual que miraría a un chicle pastoso pegado a la suela de su caro y brillante zapato.

Se giró hacía la casa tenso como una tabla, y continuó llamando a Rosalie por teléfono mientras con la otra mano hacia malabares para vestirse.

Confirmó con su secretaria que Rosalie no había asistido a la reunión en el _club _y su furia creció en oleadas, haciéndolo temblar de ira contenida.

Se ató la corbata bruscamente y volvió a bajar la majestuosa escalera de mármol, ésta vez en dirección al salón y a la puerta principal.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando Doris apareció corriendo desde la cocina, en su mano sonrosada y rechoncha agitaba una carta sellada.

—¡Señor!—chilló jadeando—, ¡carta señor! ¡Es urgente!—anunció derrapando ante King.

—¡Ahora no tengo tiempo!—bramó Royce con los ojos brillantes de cólera. Giró sobre sus talones y colocó la mano en el pesado pomo de la puerta, pero Doris volvió a interrumpirlo, con voz tímida dijo:

—Pero señor, es de la señorita Hale.—Cuando su jefe la miró a la cara sintió un desagradable vuelco en el estómago.

Él parecía capaz de golpearla.

Royce le arrancó la carta de las manos, desgarró el sobre, sacó el único folio que había dentro y leyó con la mandíbula encajada y la piel del cuello tensa contra las gruesas venas.

_Estimado Royce:_

_Sintiéndolo mucho debo informarte de que te dejo._

_Sí, querido, estás leyendo bien: te dejo, me largo, me piro, ¡adiós!_

_Atentamente:_

_Rose._

El grito de rabia de Royce King se oyó en toda la inmensa, fría y magnifica mansión.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—¡Aún no me creo que esté haciendo esto!—chilló Rosalie con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido en el pecho y los ojos brillando de satisfacción. De la mano, tenía a Emmett McCarty que la miraba como si ella fuera la estrella más brillante y hermosa del universo.

—Me hubiera gustado ver la cara del estirado de King cuando leyó nuestra nota—rió él encantado.

Iban sentados en la parte de atrás de un autobús con dos pisos; el segundo descubierto. El sol iluminaba el cabello dorado de Rosalie, resaltando mechones casi blancos, mientras el viento frío lo despeinaba hacía atrás. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados por los besos que se habían estado regalando el uno al otro, y tenía puestos unos vaqueros de talle bajo con costuras rosas en los bolsillos traseros y un par de zapatillas deportivas.

¡Hacía años que no usaba ropa así, tan juvenil e informal!

Y se sentía más viva que nunca, libre y con una felicidad aplastante rodeándola, cubriéndola, llenándole el pecho y bailándole en la boca del estómago.

—¿Tú crees que se enfadará mucho?—insistió Emmett pasándole un brazo por detrás de la espalda, para reconfortarla. Rose dejó de sonreír un instante y se estremeció.

Enfadarse no era nada comparado con lo que le pasaría a su ex prometido cuando supiera que ella, su perfecta muñequita, se había escapado con otro.

Emmett, que se dio cuenta del cambio en su preciosa novia, le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.

—No te preocupes nena, él no te podrá hacer nada. No lo permitiré. Además, tengo en la maleta un par de puñetazos que llevan su nombre—bromeó levantando y bajando las cejas socarronamente.

Una risita nerviosa, casi histérica, se escapó de los labios rojizos de Rosalie, mas fue incapaz de seguir pensando en la reacción de King. La ciudad de Seattle, a la que habían volado durante la madrugada, se extendía ante ellos regalándoles miles de expectativas. Ahora podrían hacer lo que quisieran y lo mejor de todo, lo harían juntos.

La noche anterior, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro, ella le relató toda la historia de lo que había sido su vida desde la infancia. Las normas de comportamiento que había debido seguir para no resaltar de mala manera en el círculo social al que pertenecía por sangre y aborrecía por naturaleza. La severidad de su madre en cuanto a lo que debía y no debía hacer bajo ningún concepto…

Su vida había estado regida por las órdenes de los demás.

Primero su padre y su madre, que querían hacer de ella una señorita con clase, una dama perfecta, hermosa, respetable y renombrada entre los de su calaña, costara lo que costara.

Después Royce, guiándola a partir de una agenda ridícula, sirviéndose de ella para escalar profesionalmente.

Y Emmett la escuchó y la apoyó como nadie antes había hecho. Él no podía entender con propiedad lo que ella había sufrido, porque se crió con su amorosa madre en un rancho en mitad del campo. Su vida fue holgada y feliz, siempre se sintió querido y apoyado. Aún así le juró que no tendría que hacer nada que no quisiera hacer nunca más.

Rosalie lo creyó.

—Es tan bonito…—murmuró encandilada con el reflejo del sol sobre el río. Si bien ya había visitado Seattle, ésta vez todo le parecía más hermoso. Pensó que, incluso aunque hubieran estado en medio del infierno, se habría sentido en el paraíso. Se acurrucó contra el abrazo de Emmett y suspiró encantada.

El bus finalmente llegó a su destino y Rosalie y Emmett se apresuraron en bajar, cargando un par de abultadas maletas con esfuerzo. Tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel que habían reservado y al llegar, pidieron un colosal desayuno para dos.

Sin parar de reír comieron helados de chocolate y fresa, bañados con sirope de caramelo; tortitas rellenas de nata; bizcochos de limón, leche, café, zumo de naranja…

Rosalie tuvo que desabrocharse el botón superior de su pantalón vaquero al terminar de comer.

Saciada y feliz se dejó caer sobre las mullidas almohadas de la cama, mientras escuchaba cómo Emmett dejaba la bandeja rodante en un rincón de la habitación.

—Pareces una sirena—musitó al girarse hacía ella, con los ojos entornados y la garganta seca. El cabello suave y largo de Rosalie yacía abierto en abanico sobre los cojines de la cama, tenía los brazos estirados y las piernas semi abiertas sobre el colchón. En su rostro había una expresión deliciosa de pura calma, de serenidad, que Emmett amó. Nunca la había visto tan relajada, tan plena. No pudo resistirse y con un suspiro ahogado se inclinó sobre ella y capturó su turgente labio inferior entre los suyos. La besó lentamente, deleitándose con el calor de su piel, con el olor de su cabello y de su magnifico cuerpo.—Eres deliciosa—gruñó tumbándose sobre Rosalie y separándole las piernas con la rodilla en el trayecto.

Aunque no dejó que su peso la aplastara, ella sintió todo el recio cuerpo de Emmett cubriéndola y calentándola. Colocó ambas manos sobre su espalda ancha y acarició de arriba abajo, sintiendo los músculos fuertes contra las palmas.

Mientras se besaban, probándose el uno al otro con la lengua y los labios, Emmett se estremecía de placer y casi sin darse cuenta balanceaba su cadera contra la de ella, en un suave vaivén enloquecedor.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta las camisas de ambos habían desaparecido. El sostén blanco de Rosalie fue lo siguiente, junto con los pantalones y calcetines de él.

Emmett apoyó las manos en el colchón y miró hacía abajo. Había una escasa separación entre sus cuerpos. El estomago plano de Rosalie temblaba y a través de la pequeña abertura de la tela vaquera de su pantalón, pudo ver una porción de la tela suave de su ropa interior. Gimió extasiado y se dejó caer poco a poco para poder morder y besarle el cuello.

—Más fuerte—exigió Rosalie de pronto, clavándole las uñas en las nalgas y haciendo que sus sexos por fin conectaran.

Los dos gimieron con fuerza, ella arqueando la espalda y levantando las caderas para obtener más fricción.

Sin dejar de besarse por todos lados, siguieron moviéndose; tentándose el uno al otro, escuchando los suspiros de satisfacción, los gemidos y jadeos que llenaban el aire de la habitación.

Emmett abandonó el cuello de Rosalie y bajó, en un camino de húmedos besos, hasta su vientre, donde terminó de abrir el pantalón y la despojó de toda la ropa que le quedaba con delicadeza. Ella esperó impaciente hasta quedar completamente desnuda, después hizo lo mismo con él, tirando de los boxer negros y liberando el grueso miembro.

Ni siquiera se dieron tiempo para pensar. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, él arrastró su poderoso cuerpo sobre el de ella y con una sola embestida, los unió profunda y placenteramente.

Mientras Emmett la embestía una y otra vez, sintiéndose rodeado por el denso calor femenino, Rosalie lo besaba con ahínco. En las mejillas, en los labios, en la frente y en el cuello; en cada porción de piel que pudiera obtener.

—Dios cómo te quiero—masculló él apretando los dientes y quedándose quieto durante un instante, profundamente clavado en el interior de Rosalie. Paró el tiempo suficiente como para que ella pudiera sentir el palpitar de su sexo y enarcara las caderas, moviéndose de arriba abajo, enloquecida por el deseo. En cuando él reemprendió el vaivén, Rosalie sintió cómo el orgasmo aparecía en suaves oleadas. Primero delicadamente, después arrasándola de los pies a la cabeza, haciéndola gritar.

Emmett se movió más rápido, más fuerte, con golpes secos y seguros, profundos y tan placenteros que le pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Poco después ambos se quedaron quietos, agotados y jadeantes.

Rosalie soltó una risita de satisfacción.

—Normalmente aguanto más—se disculpó Emmett tratando de separarse de ella. Pero Rose no lo permitió, volvió a reír roncamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.—Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con esto, por eso no he podido…

—¡Cállate!—lo cortó la rubia entre risitas incontenibles.—¡Ha sido el mejor de mi vida!—aseguró. Puso ambas manos contra las mejillas calientes de Emmett y lo miró directamente a los ojos.—Eres magnifico en todo lo que haces y te amo. ¡Te amo!—chilló agudamente.

Era tan feliz que sentía que su pecho explotaría de un momento a otro.

—Si bueno, es talento natural—bromeó Emmett escondiendo su sonriente rostro en el pelo de ella y aspirando su exquisito olor con fuerza.

Y continuaron así, riéndose, queriéndose y acariciándose durante horas y horas.

Y sólo se separaron para decirse lo mucho que se amaban.

**Fin.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/a: **_¡Fin de la historia de Rose & Emmett! Aunque volveremos a ver qué fue de ellos en el epilogo final. Próximo capitulo, el desenlace de Alice y Jasper. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Un besito._


End file.
